Princesa Vulturi
by vampire-girls97
Summary: En luna nueva Edward no vuelve dejando a bella destrozada del dolor. Pero a sus 20 años descubre que era adoptada y que su verdadero padre era… hola! sean buenas con migo soy nueva!
1. cuando  el se fue

**Princesa Vulturi**

**Summary:** En luna nueva Edward no vuelve dejando a Bella destrozada por el dolor. Pero a sus 20 años descubre que era adoptada y que su verdadero padre era…

**En Luna Nueva, Edward no vuelve… dejando a Bella destrozada por el dolor. Pero a sus 20 años descubre que era adoptada y que su verdadero padre era Aro Vulturi. El cual les había encargado a Charlie y Reneé que cuidaran a su hija para que pudiera tener una vida como humana hasta sus 20 años, pero que luego volverían para convertirla en vampiro y también en la princesa de Volterra.**

**Capitulo 1**

Habían pasado 2 meses desde que él se había ido dejándome aquí consumida por el dolor.

Desde que él se fue, ya no quería hacer nada, ya no me importaba nada… solo quería morir.

Charlie había traído a mi madre para que me fuera con ella porque ya no sabía qué hacer, pero yo le dije que no, que me quedaría en Forks a terminar el instituto.

Pero una tarde cuando llegue del instituto note a Charlie nervioso, me dijo que me tenía que contar algo muy importante para mí y así me dijo que era adoptada, que un vampiro lo había dejado a mi cuidado cuando tenía 2 años, pero que le había dicho que a mis 18 años vendría a buscarme para llevarme con ellos a Italia, esperar hasta mis 20 años y luego convertirme en la princesa de Volterra. Y aquí es donde empieza mi historia.


	2. el tiempo

Cap2:

Bella pv:

Aquí estoy en el instituto como siempre sentada sola en la mesa de los cullen con la esperanza de que algún día de estos los veré entrar por esa puerta la cual los vi entrar cuando llegue a forks. Veo que se esta acercando Ángela

-hola bella ¿Cómo estas hoy?

-bien

-bella estas empezando a preocuparme saber que eres mi amiga y te quiero ver bien no haci. Bella debes entender que ellos no van a volver.

Empezaron a caer lagrimas por mis mejillas pero yo sabia perfectamente que lo que decía angela era cierto ellos no volverían ni ahora ni nunca.

-lo se Ángela pero no puedo superarlo y creo que me iré a casa no me siento bien.

-adiós bella nos vemos mañana.

Cuando entre a mi casa vi que Charlie estaba en la cocina muy nervioso

-papa que sucede?

-bella creo que es hora de que sepas algo que es muy importante que te enteres de esto

-¿de que hablas papa? No te entiendo

-bella tu eres adoptada, cuando tenias 1 año un vampiro llamado Aro Vulturi vino junto a su guardia para dejarte con migo y con René para que tengas una vida como humana hasta tus 18 años por que después ellos vendrían a buscarte para convertirte en la princesa de los vampiros. Y aller me llamo tu verdadero padre y me dijo que mañana vendrían para buscarte. Sinceramente lo siento bella por no habértelo dicho antes, pero no podía decírtelo hasta ahora.

No sabia que decir eso era algo muy fuerte para mi pero entendía que Charlie no podía decírmelo ya que ¿era hija de un vampiro? Pero como, si los vampiros no pueden tener hijos eso es lo que yo tengo entendido .No sabia que decir estaba totalmente confundida ¿yo hija de un vampiro? No lo podía creer.

-pero como que soy hija de un vampiro si eso es imposible.

-no lo se bella lo único que te puedo decir es eso nada mas lo otro puedes preguntarle a tu padre. ¿bella me perdonas? Por favor-como no perdonar a Charlie si lo quiero con todo mi ser, crecí creyendo que el era mi padre.

-claro que te perdono Charlie

-gracias hija gracias-dijo Charlie abrazándome-bueno bella creo que es ora de que te vallas a dormir mañana llegara tu padre para conocerte. Buenas noche hija te quiero.

-y yo a ti papa.

Fui a mi habitación y me di un baño tenia la cabeza hecha un lio todo era muy confuso para mi, pero mañana conocería a mi padre…vampiro.

Me desperté y fui directamente a darme una ducha quería relajarme y tener la mente despejada. Ya me había terminado de vestir cuando oí el sonido del timbre. Es la ora me dije mentalmente y baje por las escaleras hasta llegar al living y lo primero que vi fue tres personas mayores vestidos con traje negro y a atrás de ellos unas cuatro personas mas, todos vestidos totalmente de negro y con ojos rojos, debo admitir que todo eran hermosos y todos tenían una sonrisa en sus caras viéndome fijamente, pero uno en especial el de el medio me miraba de una manera paternal y con una gran sonrisa y el fue el primero en romper el silencio.

-hola mi pequeña bella, hija mía no sabes cuando te e extrañado y cuanto as crecido.

-hola Aro-cuando lo llame por su nombre su rostro mostro tristeza –papa.

-de seguro ya estarás enterada ¿no? de cómo fue la historia y como llegaste a brazos de Charlie.

-si Charlie me lo conto todo ayer

-que bueno ¡oh! Pero que modales los míos, bella ellos son tus tíos Cayo y Marco y ellos son nuestra guardia Jane, Alec, Demetri y Félix –después de presentarlos todos ellos me saludaron y de dieron un abrazo salvo lo de la guardia pero recibí un abrazo de cada uno de mis…tíos.

Nos pasamos la tarde hablando todos ellos me habían caído bien en especial Alec ya que era como el hermano mayor que siempre quise tener, Demetric también me cayo bien al igual que Félix y Jane todos son muy amables y me hacían reír todo el tiempo con sus anécdotas del pasado.

Llego la hora de irnos y la hora de despedirme de Charlie.

-adiós Charlie quiero agradecerte todo lo que hiciste por mi y quiero que sepas que jamás pero jamás te olvidare Charlie y espero que tengas un lugar en tu corazón para mi , adiós papa te quiero.- después de esas palabras Charlie y yo nos pusimos a llorar y nos abrazamos fuertemente.

-adiós bella y siempre ocuparas un lugar en mi corazón siempre, adiós hija adiós.

Y con esas palabras los vulturis se despidieron de Charlie y nosotros partimos nuestro viaje a Italia a mi nuevo hogar.

Cuando llegamos al castillo de volterra todos me recibieron muy bien, me hice amiga de todos allí en especial de Jane, Alec, Demetri, Félix y Heidi. Estábamos todos en el jardín cuando mi padre me mando a llamar. Cuando llegue a su despacho me recibió con un abrazo y de dijo que tomara asiento y me dijo que sabia que seguro tendría alguna duda y dijo que el respondería todo lo que yo le preguntara, así que tome provecho a la situación.

-yo tengo entendido que los vampiros no pueden tener hijos ¿pero como tu y mi madre pudieron si son vampiros?

-tu madre era mi tua cantante y yo al principio quería matarla pero con el tiempo me fui enamorando de ella y así empezó y cuando nos enteramos que tu madre estaba embarazada lo creíamos imposible por que nosotros no tenemos descendencia pero cuando tu naciste nos dimos cuenta de que no eras un monstruo ya que creíamos que ibas a serlo por ser una hija de un vampiro y una humana pero al final no fuiste un riesgo y bueno aquí estas. Pero aparte de eso con el tiempo un amigo nuestro ex miembro de la guardia vino a visitarnos y cuando te vio leyó tus dones y dijo que tendrías todos pero absolutamente todos los dones que existen en este mundo dijo que serias muy poderosa per….

-¿por que no me criaron ustedes envés de llevarme con un humano?

-eso era lo que te iba a explicar, queríamos que tengas una vida normal como humana hasta tus 20 años y ahí convertirte.

-quisiera que me conviertan ahora lo mas pronto posible

-pero hija espera solo dos años mas, por que queremos convertirte a los 20, por favor espera ¿si?

-ok esperare solo dos años mas, y ahora bueno em vuelvo con los chicos, adiós papa.

**2 años después…**

-¿estas lista hija?

-si papa- le dije mientras tiraba para atrás mi cabeza, cerré los ojos y sentí su frio aliento en mi yugular después un insoportable dolor pero totalmente insoportable, se sentía como si me estuviese quemando viva no aguante mas y empecé a gritar del dolor después de eso todo se volvió oscuro.

Ya no sentía mas dolor y abrí los ojos lentamente lo veía todo con claridad y podía oler todo y escuchar todo estaba confundida y me quede mirando el techo por un momento luego lentamente me fui sentando en la cama donde estaba recostada. Después de unos minutos me levante y fui directamente asia el gran espejo que había en mi baño y me quede totalmente sin palabras no podía creer lo que estaba viendo esa no era yo. Tenia lo ojos rojos bien brillantes y grandes, mi pelo era totalmente diferente estaba de color negro azabache y bien brillante y ¡oh! Tenia el pelo con algunos bucles en las puntas y mi pelo llegaba hasta mi cintura y tenia el flequillo para el costado, en mi cuerpo se remarcaban bien mis curvas parecía un cuerpo de modelo esto era totalmente increíble, era mas alta **(en el sentido de alta seria algo así como la altura de Rosalie hale)** .

En ese momento escuche mi nombre y fui hasta mi habitación ahí estaban viéndome como si tuviera cuatro ojos mis tíos, mi papa, mi mama y casi todos los de la guardia, mi padre de acerco y me dijo.

-bienvenida al mundo de los vampiro princesa vulturi.

**Hola soy yo de nuevo! Como recién empiezo con esto de escribir quería que me digan si sigo o no, ¿ustedes que dicen? Saludos, Denise o Karen como mas les guste! Ah! Muchas gracias a los que me dejaron un comentario, me inspiraron a seguir con esta historia, les mando muchos saludos!**


	3. nueva vida

**Hola! Aquí les dejo el 3 capitulo! =)**

-gracias papá ¿y como me ven?

-¡estas que ardes!-dijo Félix, pero después de ese comentario se ligo un golpe en las costillas de parte de Alec.

-estas hermosa hija, muy cambiada sinceramente

-y ustedes tíos ¿Qué opinan?

-estamos de acuerdo con tu padre estas muy cambiada y mas hermosa-dijo Marcos

-eres toda una Vulturi-dijo Cayo

-gracias-dije poniendo cara inocente de niña

-no lo entiendo, como es que estas tan tranquila, los neófitos recién convertidos son totalmente descontrolados y salvajes desquiciados por la sed y tu estas tan tranquila-dijo Alec con cara de confusión

-es cierto, yo me había olvidado completamente de ese tema pero ahora que lo dices tienes razón-dijo mi padre

-¿no tienes sed?-pregunto mi tío Cayo, y cuando izo esa pregunta me agarro un dolor muy fuerte en la garganta como si me quemara.

-si tengo sed y quisiera ir ahora ya que me duele la garganta

-ok pero primero queremos preguntarte algo, tu sabes que también existe la dieta de animales, y quería preguntarte cual elegirás si la de de los vegetarianos o la de los humanos.

-mmm no había pensado en eso, pero ¡vamos! Somos vampiros, nuestra naturaleza esta hecha para alimentarnos de tontos humanos que solo se fijan en nuestra belleza-dije yo

-tienes razón hermanita, para eso somos vampiros, para eso somos creados-dijo Demetri

-bueno vasta de charlas-dijo mi padre-vayamos todos a la sala principal, que Heidi en cualquier momento llegara con nuestro desayuno

-esta bien vamos- dijeron todos al mismo tiempo y luego todos se fueron, menos mi padre

-papá, yo soy nueva en esto ¿como sabré como hacerlo si es mi primera vez?

-cierra los ojos concéntrate y respira hondo con la boca cerrada y déjate llevar por tus sentidos-dijo mi padre saliendo por la puerta y con migo atrás siguiéndolo

Cuando llegamos a la sala todos estaban parados como si nada, yo me pare al lado de Jane y le pregunte

-¿por que todos están tan callados?-le pregunte

-es porque cuando llegan los humanos tenemos que estar así para recibirlos, luego de que todos están adentro sierra las puertas con seguro y Aro les dice "esta será el último días de sus vidas, ¡ahora!" y luego de esas palabras nos dejamos llevar por nuestros sentidos-dijo Jane para luego volver a quedarse quieta.

De repente podía escuchar a lo lejos latidos de corazones, pasos, olor a sangre y la voz de Heidi que decía "sigan por aquí, que nadie se quede atrás". Luego de eso las puertas se abrieron y entraron por ella muchos humanos que miraban para todos lados con cara de asombro, luego todos fijaron su vista en nosotros y se nos quedaron viendo por un momento mientras se serraban las puertas.

- bienvenidos mis queridos humanos, esta será el último días de sus vidas, ¡ahora!-dijo mi padre y luego de esas palabras todos empezaron a respirar hondo y a correr cada uno en busca de un humano, yo solo observaba hasta que sentí una mano en mi hombro y me giré para ver quien era.

-vamos hermanita cierra los ojos y respira hondo por la nariz -dijo Alec

Luego de eso hice lo que me pidió cerré lentamente mis ojos y respire profundo por mi nariz, empecé a sentir ese riquísimo olor a sangre fresca , abrí mis ojos de golpe y Salí a correr, no me había dado cuenta de que ya tenia en mis manos a un humano, que me miraba aterrorizado, pero a mi no me importo, ni pena me dio, sin piedad mire su yugular que se remarcaba perfectamente en su cuello, rosé mis labios entreabiertos por su yugular y luego hundí mis colmillos en esta, succione su sangre hasta dejarlo seco sin nada, cuando termine lo deje en el piso y así paso con los 3 humanos que tome para alimentarme, ya estaba completamente llena y ya no se escuchaban gritos o latidos de humanos solo el silencio y las respiraciones de los de la guardia y de los reyes vulturis, todos estaban limpiando sus labios ya que estos se encontraban con sangre.

-a sido un desayuno delicioso-dijo mi padre riéndose-espero que lo hayan disfrutado

-Bella ¿Cómo te resulto esta nueva experiencia y te gusto? – dijo mi tío cayo

-sinceramente no me gusto, me encanto estuvo totalmente exquisito, los disfrute mucho, pero ahora siento como que voy a explotar –después de mi comentario todos estallamos en carcajadas

- que bueno que te haya gustado este el primero de muchos mas en toda tu eternidad-dijo mi padre sonriente-pero bueno ahora guardia, llévense todos los cuerpos y limpien la sala

Todos empezaron a recoger los cuerpos y a limpiar el piso hasta que quedo brillante sin ningún resto de humanos y sangre por el

-papá, ¿podría retirarme?

-claro que puedes hija, nos vemos luego si necesitas algo llámanos

-ok, gracias, nos vemos luego-dije y me fui corriendo a mi habitación, una vez que estuve allí me fui a ver en el espejo, estaba hermosa y no me cansaba de mirarme en el espejo

-cullens cullens cullens cullens , ahora que estoy convertida y que estamos a la misma altura….bueno no en la misma altura yo estoy mucho mas allá de ustedes, no saben lo que les espera-dije para mi misma viéndome en el espejo con una sonrisa diabólica, mi venganza empezaría cuando nos volvamos a ver, por que algún día nos volveríamos a ver las caras.

**Espero que les haya gustado el capitulo! Nos leemos en el próximo, besos! **


	4. vida en volterra

Bueno y aquí estaba en volterra aburrida viendo tele con los chicos, no sabíamos que hacer ya que estábamos castigados por lo que le habíamos hecho a Cayo hace tres días, el tema es que a Alec Jane y a mi nos gusta Avril Lavigne y teníamos entradas para ir a verla ya que iba a dar un concierto aquí en Italia y le preguntamos a Cayo si podíamos ir ya que mi papa y mi otro tío estaban en otro país por un asunto de unos neófitos y el había quedado a cuidado de nosotros ya que no nos querían ver juntos a nosotros 3, y bueno le fuimos a preguntar y el nos dijo que no, entonces como venganza utilizando unos de mis dones con el cual lo dormía, aprovechamos y le pusimos extensiones en el pelo y mechitas rosa, negras y verdes, lo vestimos de un estilo gótico y le pintamos los ojos y los labios al estilo Avril Lavigne como forma de venganza, cuando quite ese efecto se despertó y estuvo unas 6 oras sin darse cuenta de lo que le habíamos hecho y todos los de la guardia se reían y cuando se fue a ver al espejo pego un grito que se escucho en toda Italia y bueno nos castigo por una semana y aquí estábamos aburridos mirando tele, y hablando de roma …

-hola chicos ¿se están divirtiendo?- dijo Cayo

-no, estamos aburridos-dije yo-por favor tío solo fue una broma cancela nuestro castigo por fa y te juramos que no lo volvemos a hacer jamás en nuestras vidas-le rogué

-ok chicos, esta bien, castigo cancelado

-al fin, quitas el castigo, por que con Bella queríamos ir al centro comercial para comprarnos ropa nueva, ya que desde hace 1 mes que no vamos-dijo Jane

-ok vallan y diviértanse-dijo mi padre

-ok papa gracias nos vemos luego-dije yo

Luego de eso nos sacamos nuestras capas y nos pusimos la ropa de adolescentes que se usaba en este año y nos fuimos en el Aston Martin rapide que me habían regalado para mi "cumpleaños"

-oye Bella usa tu don y cámbianos de color los ojos, ya que no podemos dejarlos rojos-dijo jane

-ok jane la los cambie, listo vamos-dije yo me puse un color de ojos gris, ya que me gustaba como me quedaban y a jane le puse un color celeste

Mientras íbamos en el auto íbamos charlando de lo que nos íbamos a comprar pero esta charla no duraría mucho ya que jane manejaba totalmente rápido al igual que a mi, antes de humana odiaba la velocidad, pero luego de convertirme me encantaba ir rápido por las calles se sentía la adrenalina que corrías, era genial. Llegamos al centro comercial y como siempre todas las miradas de los humanos en nosotras, so les prestamos atención y seguimos nuestro camino y bueno entramos a tiendas, nos compramos, polleras, remeras, zapatos, algunas joyas, chaquetas, tapados, maquillaje, suéter y todo lo que nos gustaba en la tiendas que entrabamos. Luego de eso volvimos a volterra ya que habíamos terminado con nuestras compras. Guardamos todo en nuestro armario y luego jane se quedo en su habitación mirando una película de terror, y yo me fui a mi cuarto, a escuchar música en el mp3 que tenia y así era mi vida en volterra. En eso me puse a pensar en algo yo extrañaba ir al instituto o salir porai hasta que se me ocurrió decirle a mi padre si podía hacer mi vida yendo al instituto y todo lo demás, entonces me decidí y fui a preguntarle

Estaba llegando a la puerta de su oficina y toque la puerta

-hola papa

-hola hija ¿necesitabas algo?

-si, quería hablar con tigo de algo que yo quiero hacer

-dime, haci veo lo que puedo hacer por ti

-bueno, quería hacer mi vida como un humano, osea , ir al instituto y esas cosas ya sabes, quiero salir un poco de volterra y quisiera volver a forks, ya han pasado 80 años que no vuelvo y quisiera volver, para despejarme y salir un poco del encierro

-no se Bella, eso es algo difícil, bueno no lo se, por que ya me eh acostumbrado a tenerte aquí en volterra, se que puedes cuidarte sola, pero no se Bella, lo tendría que pensar

-oh vamos papa, es solo por unos cuantos años, podrías pedir a algún aquelarre si me podría dar un lugar en sus vidas por unos años y listo, por favor papa, si?-le dije haciendo el famoso puchero con el cual todos me decían que si

-esta bien hablare con algún aquelarre de mi confianza para que te puedas quedar con ellos

-gracias gracias gracias gracias, te quiero mucho papa eres lo mas!

-si como no, solo me dices eso cuando te conviene

-eso no es cierto tu sabes que te quiero mucho, bueno ahora me voy a mi cuarto a empacar las cosas y mañana avísame si llamaste o no

-ok hija, ahora me fijo en la agenta y pregunto si te puedes quedar con los Musack por unos años

-ok, nos vemos luego, TE QUIERO!-l dije saliendo de su oficina

Estoy totalmente feliz, no puedo creer que me haya dejado, yo pensaba que me iba a decir que no, pero bueno me dijo que si, asique ahora a empacar que mañana será un nuevo día.

**Al otro día…**

Estaba peinándome cuando escuche unos golpes en mi puerta, obviamente ya sabia que era mi padre así que le dije que pasara

-hola papa, buenos días!

-hola hija, venia a decirte que ayer hable con la familia Musack y me dijeron que estarían encantado de poder tenerte con ellos por unos años, así que ya pedí tus pasajes y te vas hoy, ellos ya están en forks, recién que acababan de mudar allí así que bueno pórtate bien

-ok papa gracias, pero cuéntame un poco sobre ellos

-ellos mismos te lo contaran cuando llegues a forks, se paciente hija

-oh pero no es justo-dije poniendo cara de enojada

-si no quieres que me arrepienta y les diga que se cancelo tu viaje…

-NO! Mentira, esta bien aguantare hasta llegar a forks

-ok ahora ve a despedirte de todos que te están esperando ¿ya empacaste tus cosas?

-si aquí tengo mis valijas

-ok ayúdame a bajarlas

-ok vamos!

Cuando llegamos a la sala principal estaban todos los de la guardia y mis 2 tíos y mi tía (la esposa de Cayo) y mi mama

-Bella mi niña espero que te portes bien con los Musack ¿si?- dijo mi madre mientras me abrazaba

-si mama te lo aseguro

-querida sobrina aunque me has hecho muchas pero muchas bromas te extrañare mucho diablillo-dijo mi tío Cayo también abrazándome

-se te va a extrañar aquí pequeña-dijo mi tía sonriéndome

-es verdad, voy a extrañar los gritos de tus padres y de tus tíos retándote-dijo Marcos

Y una ve que todos los de la guardia me digieran algunas palabras de despedida y me dieran un gran abrazo les dije

-yo también los extrañare a todos, y gracias por estos hermosos años que viví aquí en volterra, mi casa, y yo también extrañare a los gritos de mis padres y mis tíos jajajaja pero bueno, esta es una decisión mía por que quiero despejarme y tomar un respiro-luego de eso mi padre me abrazo

-pórtate bien enana, cualquier cosa que necesites llámanos ¿si?

-claro papa, y ahora adiós, por que sino perderé el vuelo, entonces chau a todos y dentro de unos años nos volveremos a ver, chau los extrañare

-y nosotros a ti- dijeron todos a coro y así empecé mi nuevo camino hacia forks

Ya había llegado al aeropuerto y me recibieron muy bien ya que mi padre tenía un avión privado y luego de subirme, me senté en uno de los sillones que había ahí y empecé a leer una revista de modas y bueno así empezaba mi nueva vida.

**Hola de nuevo! Espero que les haya gustado el capitulo, ya falta poco para el encuentro entre los cullen y la nueva bella jajaja espero que les haya gustado, besitos!**


	5. caos

**Este es un capitulo pero desde las perspectiva de Edward, espero que les guste!**

Hace 80 años desde que paso ese accidente en su cumpleaños hace 80 años la deje en aquel bosque haciéndole creer que no la amaba y hace 80 que sigo arrepentido y consumido en el dolor por lo idiota que fui al dejarla a ella a mi ángel a la luz de mi vida a mi hermosa Isabela Marie Swan , estoy totalmente arrepentido de a verla dejado y si pudiera volver el tiempo atrás no la dejaría y hace 80 años que todas mis ilusiones de casarme con ella y entregarle todo mi amor se han perdido en esta casa ya no es lo mismo desde que deje a bella, nadie volvió a hacer lo mismo aquí, Esme estaba destruida había perdido a una hija que para ella era su pequeña y dulce niña, Carlisle estaba en la misma situación que Esme había perdido a una hija también ya que con el tiempo que yo había salido con ella, la pudo conocer mas y la quiso y la sigue queriendo como a una hija , Alice sufría mucho, ya no salía de compras y ya no sonreía y caminaba con esos pasos de bailarina los cuales solía hacer la extrañaba mucho ya que bella era como una hermana para ella, Emmett tampoco sonreía ni hacia esas bromas suyas con la que nos hacia reír o a veces enojar, ya no era ese emmett juguetón , por que bella se había convertido en su hermana favorita ya que hera su compañera de travesuras , Jasper casi siempre esta solo en su habitación echándose la culpa de que esta familia se había convertido en un caos pero el no tenia la culpa de nada todo había sido mi culpa, yo había tenia también la opción de llevarla con migo para estar los dos solos y luego convertirla pero yo tome la otra opción la cual me arrepentía de haber tomado y por ultimo Rosalie , aunque ella nunca se había mostrado alegre con bella, ella la quería igualmente ya que sabia que después de unos años iba a convertirse en una hermana mas para ella y luego de esa noche ella había perdido todas las oportunidades de poder conocerla, y también se sentía mal por la manera de comportarse con bella cuando estaba con nosotros

Todos se la pasaban en sus habitación tristes y totalmente mal algunas beses lloraban sin lagrimas ya que nosotros no podíamos sacar lagrimas pero si hubiéramos podido hacerlo estoy seguro de que la casa seria un rio de tantas lagrimas, pero yo hasta ahora me siento culpable, me siento un idiota, como pude hacerle eso a una ángel como bella, la ultima visión que tubo Alice de bella fue que estaba en su habitación y luego ya no pudo ver mas de bella. Fuimos a forks y preguntamos a Charlie si estaba bella pero el nos dijo que había muerto, por una sobredosis de droga y que no pudieron hacer nada, fuimos al cementerio y allí estaba una placa con su nombre y la fecha en que había nacido hasta la fecha en que avía muerto, desde ese día todos estuvieron mal y tristes por que bella se había quitado la vida por nuestra culpa y eso nos hacia sentir peor , y aquí estábamos totalmente destruidos por lo que le habíamos hecho a bella a mi ángel.

-Edward ¿vienes a cazar con nosotros?-dijo Alice entrando por la puerta con unas ojeras muy notorias y con la tristeza marcada en su rostro

-no Alice, me quedare aquí-dije

-Edward hace mas de 1 mes que no sales a cazar, te debilitaras, vamos Edward no seas testarudo, cazas y vuelves a lo que estabas

-TE HE DICHO QUE NO QUIERO ALICE DEJAME EMPAS Y BETE DE AQUÍ!-le grite por que ya estaba cansado de que me sigan insistiendo cuando yo decía que no

-NO TIENES DERECHO A HABLARME ASI, POR QUE ATI SE TE DIO LA REBERENDA GANA DE DEJAR QUE BELLA SE QUITARA LA VIDA POR TU CULPA!-me grito Alice y eso si que dolió

Después de haberme dicho eso salió dando un portazo en la puerta y en eso escuche que Carlisle me llamaba así que baje para ver lo que quería. Cuando llegue al living estaban todos ahí sentados en los sillones que avía.

-¿que quieres Carlisle?

-quiero saber por que le has respondido hace a Alice, ella solo trata de cuidarte Edward sabes que te quiere por que eres su hermano-dijo Carlisle

-lo se Carlisle pero es que estoy cansado de que me sigan insistiendo cuando yo digo de no

-lo se Edward pero no tenia por que responderle así-dijo esme

-si estas de mal humor por a ver hecho que bella se quitara la vida es TU culpa, pero no trates a los demás así por que nosotros no fuimos los que te dijimos que dejaras a bella

-YA VASTA POR QUE SIEMPRE TIENEN QUE SER ASI ¿QUE LES PASA? ¡!-dije

-POR QUE POR TU CULPA LA FAMILIA ESTA ASI ¡! TU FUISTE EL QUE DIJO QUE NOS ALEJEMOS DE BELLA, QUE NO LA BUSQUEMOS MAS! Y YO NO ENTIENDO COMO MIERDA FUE QUE TE HICIMOS CASO ¡! ¡AH! YA SE POR QUE EL ÑOÑO DE EDWARD SIEMPRE TIENE LA ULTIMA PALABRA!-dijo emmett

-YO DECIDI HACER ESO POR EL BIEN DE BELLA YO LO UNICO QUE QUERIA ERA QUE TENGA UNA VIDA NORMAL COMO HUMANA!-dije

-ESO TODOS NOSOTROS LO SABEMOS PERO NO PENSASTE EN COMO SE SENTIRIA ELLA, TU SABES QUE ELLA NO QUERIA UNA VIDA COMO HUMANA, ELLA QUERIA UNA VIDA JUNTO A NOSOTROS Y QUERIA SER PARTE DE NUESTRA FAMILIA!-dijo esme

-PERO CON LO EGOISTA QUE ERES TU NO SE LO PERMITISTE POR QUE SIEMPRE SERAS UN EGOISTA!-dijo Rosalie

-TU NO HABLES SI AL PRINCIPIO NO LA QUERIAS AQUÍ!

-PERO ELLA SE ARREPIENTE DE ESO Y NOSOTROS SI LA QUERIAMOS COMO UNA INTEGRANTE MAS DE ESTA FAMILIA, QUE TE COSTABA CONVERTIRLA!-dijo alice

-NO QURIA CONVERTIRLA POR QUE YO SI PENSABA EN LO MEJOR PARA ELLA!

-LO SE EDWARD PERO TODOS HUBIERAMOS AYUDADO CON ESO, ELLA LO QUE QUERIA ERA SER UNA CULLEN Y CON LO DE LA TRANSFORMACION A MI ME HUBIESE ENCANTADO AYUDARLA MIENTRAS ESTABA COMO NEOFITA –dijo jasper

-todos hubiésemos ayudado con eso yo también, y yo me hubiese hecho responsable ya que yo la quería y la sigo queriendo como una hija-dijo Carlisle

-yo perdí a mi niña y no sabes cuanto me dolió eso ya que la quería y la sigo queriendo muchísimo-dijo esme

-todos la extrañamos. Todos-dijo Alice

-bella era como la pieza que faltaba en nuestra familia ya que ella era muy buena con nosotros, y mira como le pagamos, yo estoy muy arrepentido de haberte echo caso- dijo emmett

-lose pero, ya no hay vuelta atrás

-el lunes empezarán el instituto de nuevo y esta conversación se termina aquí-dijo esme y luego se fue con Carlisle

Luego de esa discusión estaba peor que antes pero que iba a hacer nos podía volver el tiempo atrás.

**Hola! Este es un capitulo de la vida de los cullen sin bella ya ven como la extrañan, pero cuando la encuentren verán que ya no es la dulce bella que habían dejado tiempo atrás. Besos!**


	6. forks

**Hola aquí les traigo el 5 capitulo de princesa vulturi, espero que les guste! **

Y aquí estaba apunto de llegar a forks, el lugar donde fui feliz pero también triste, el lugar donde mi odio hacia los cullen nació.

-**princesa Bella, ya estamos por aterrizar- me dijo uno de los de la guardia de mi papa que cuidaba el avión**

-gracias

Estábamos aterrizando, mi padre me había llamado a las 5:00am para decirme que los Musack me esperarían en el aeropuerto, estaba totalmente nerviosa ya que habían pasado muchos años que no venia a forks, pero bueno, esta fue una decisión mía. Me levante de mi asiento ya que estaban abriendo las puertas del avión para que yo salga y tenga mi encuentro con los Musack

-**espero que se divierta en forks princesa, ya sabe que cualquier cosa que necesite tiene que llamarnos**

**-**por supuesto que lo se y gracias por haberme traído y ayudado con mis maletas ya que son… varias

**-oh por favor, no ha sido nada y bueno como ya le dije espero que disfrute de forks y bueno pásela bien**

-gracias, adiós

**-adiós.**

Había bajado del avión, ahora tendría que buscar a los Musack, según mi padre era una familia que se alimentaba de humanos, un padre y una madre y sus 5 hijos adoptivos, todos estaban en pareja, jajajaja, yo seria la soltera del grupo. Estaba buscándolos hasta que los vi, eran todos muy hermosos, eso era común en los vampiros, bueno es ora de conocernos. Iba caminando hacia ellos, de seguro ya sabrían que era yo Isabella Vulturi , por que era la única vampiro aparte de ellos que se encontraba en el aeropuerto y también por que me miraban con una sonrisa

-hola! Ustedes deben ser la familia Musack-dije en forma de saludo

-hola, tu debes ser Isabella Vulturi, yo soy Demian el padre de la familia

-hola, un gusto en conocerlos, me gustaría hacer las presentaciones en su casa si les parece bien-dije, por que ya los humanos tenían su vista fija en todos nosotros

-por supuesto, síguenos isabella-dijo demian

-no me gusta que me llamen isabella, prefiero que me digan bella

-ok bella como tu digas, dame tus maletas así las llevo hasta el auto-dijo demian

-oh! No hace falta, yo puedo sola

-no por favor, nosotros te ayudaremos

-esta bien gracias

Y así los seguí hasta su camioneta, que era grande, cómoda y cabíamos todos allí. Esta familia me caía bien y eso que recién los conocía, pero me daban una buena impresión, aparte de que con mis dones ya había estado en cada una de sus mentes, y en todas savia que estaban ansiosos con mi llegada ya que seria una Musack más a partir de ahora, y yo estaba feliz con eso. En la camioneta nadie hizo alguna pregunta, veo la ventana y veo que estábamos entrando a una ruta que estaba en medio de un bosque, eso no era de esperar, ya que todos los vampiros buscan un lugar donde hay bosques, ríos, montañas y cosas de la naturaleza. Después de 30 minutos paramos en una casa, mas que una casa era una hermosa mansión en medio de un bosque, era totalmente hermosa, habíamos llegado rápido ya que como es de saber todos los vampiros manejan a gran velocidad. Entramos con la camioneta al garaje muy grande donde había un audi a6 , un lamborghini gallardo, una ferrari 458 , un nissan 350z , un mercedes benz 2012, un saleen mustang , un roll royce phantom , un Quattroporte Sport GT S y seis motos Ducati 748 S , unos autos totalmente lujosos y costosos, muy costosos. Una ves que bajamos todos entramos a la mansión y fuimos hasta el living, que era muy lindo al igual que la mansión.

-bueno nosotros somos los Musack como de seguro ya sabes y vamos a presentarnos así nos conoces, cada uno va a decirte su nombre y su hobbies así se conocen mejor, empecemos, yo me llamo Demian Musack y soy el padre de la familia, soy un abogado y empresario multimillonario y fuero del trabajo me gusta pasar el tiempo con mi familia, me convirtieron a los 25 años y soy muy protector y me gusta consentir a mis hijos aunque eso se ha vuelto un problema-luego de que demian dijo eso todos empezamos a reír-y bueno esa es mi descripción

-yo soy Fernanda Musack, me convirtieron a los 24 años, soy ama de casa, también protectora, amo a mis hijos y a mi marido y me gusta remodelar la casa o decorarla, y tengo el don de que cuando alguien esta triste hacer sentir bien a las personas

-me llamo Lían y soy el chico mas guapo de la casa, soy fuerte, lindo, inteligente y muy bromista, me gustan las apuestas y jugar videojuegos, me convirtieron a los 21 años y amo a mi hermosa esposa- Lían me izo acordar a emmett ya que sus hobbies eran los mismos que los de emmett

-yo soy Briana, me convirtieron a los 20 años, me gusta ir de compras e ir al cine, soy muy bromista también y me gusta hacer reír a las personas, ¡ah! Y soy esposa del cavernícola que esta al lado mío

-auch! Heriste mis sentimientos amor-dijo Lían poniéndose una mano en corazón

-bueno, vasta de peleas que ahora es mi turno, yo me llamo Nicole pero me dicen Niki, me convirtieron a los 19 años, me gustan las compras, andar en moto , diseñar ropa y estoy felizmente cazada con Nathan

-yo soy Nathan, me convirtieron a los 20 años, me gustan las motos, jugar videojuegos con Lían y cuando estoy aburrido leer libros o escuchar música

-Y yo soy Mirco, me convirtieron a los 21 años, me gusta escuchar rock, adoro coleccionar autos, jugar fútbol con mis hermanos, jugar videojuegos, mirar tele, estar en la computadora y salir con chicas

-bueno ya todos nos hemos presentado, quisiéramos, si no te importa que nos cuentes algo de ti, tu vida de humana, cuando te convertiste etc.-dijo demian

-claro por supuesto, cuando era humana como ya sabrán mis padres me dejaron a cargo de un humano que me cuido hasta que cumplí los 18 años y…

-tu padre me dijo que a los 18 años caíste en una gran depresión, ¿se podría saber por que?-dijo demian

-cuando cumplí los 18 yo no quería festejarlos, osea, no quería una fiesta, ni regalos, ni nada, pero la hermana de mi novio vampiro no me izo caso y formo una mini fiesta en su casa y…

-salías con un vampiro cuando eras humana?-dijo Lían

-si pero para hacer esto mejor les contare todo desde el principio. Yo me había mudado a forks cuando tenia 17 años, la primera ves que fui al instituto vi a los Cullen y bueno yo era la tua cantante de Edward cullen, al principio quería matarme, pero luego se dio cuenta de que estaba enamorado de mi y bueno así empezamos a salir hasta que llego el día de mi cumpleaños y yo me corte con el papel de uno de los regalos y su hermano jasper que era uno de los mas resiente en alimentarse de sangre de animal, me intento atacar pero Edward lo detuvo y se lo llevaron a fuera, cuando el me llevo a mi casa me dijo que me amaba y al otro día no habían ido al instituto, cuando llegue a mi casa me dijo que tenia que hablar con migo, entonces nos metimos en el bosque y allí me dijo que se iba por que no me amaba, por que no era lo suficientemente buena para el, entonces se fue y bueno, después de eso descubrí que era adoptada y que seria la princesa vulturi –y así les conté todo lo demás, lo de victoria, lo de mis dones y un poco sobre la vida que llevaba en volterra

-wo wo wo, que vida tuviste de humana hermanita ¿te molesta que te llame hermanita?-dijo Mirco

-no me molesta, y si una vida tuve, por eso siempre me decían que era un imán para el peligro, pero yo ya lo eh superado, y aquí estoy convertida y feliz de tener una familia como ustedes

-me alegro que estés feliz con nosotros bella-dijo Nathan

-y bueno es hora de que veas tu habitación, luego dime que opinas-dijo Fernanda

-por supuesto! vamos!-dije

Y luego me empezaron a mostrar toda la casa, debo admitir que era una mansión totalmente hermosa

-esta es tu habitación bella, espero que te guste-dijo Niki abriendo la puerta que estaba en frente mío, cuando entre a mi habitación me quede totalmente helada, era totalmente hermosa y me encanto

-¡oh dios! ¡ Es totalmente hermosa!-dije saltando de la emoción-gracias, muchas gracias

-de nada y si es hermosa, la decoraron toda entre las chicas y… Lían-dijo demian

-me alegro que te haya gustado hermanita-dijo Lían

-te dejaremos un poco de privacidad para que pienses y acomodes tus cosas, nosotros estaremos abajo, si necesitas algo avísanos

-ok gracias

Y así me dejaron sola en mi habitación, cerré la puerta y me tire de espaldas en la cama, estaba totalmente feliz, todos me habían caído de lujo eran personas maravillosas y muy amables, pero recordar lo de Edward me puso mal ya que, yo quería hacerlo sufrir como sufrí por el, pero en algún lugar en mi corazón yo lo seguía amando con locura, pero el amor y el odio se mesclaban, pero no iba a dejar que me tomen por idiota , por que esta vez los iba a hacer sufrir un poco para que sepan que con Bella Vulturi no se jugaba ni se juega y después veremos lo que pasara.

Esto se esta poniendo cada ves mas bueno, como voy a disfrutar escribir el encuentro

Y bueno espero que les haya gustado este capitulo y muchas gracias a las personas que me comentan, por que me siguen inspirando a escribir cada uno de los capítulos… y les quería avisar que los autos, la casa y todo eso , dejare los links en mi perfil… besitos Denise!


	7. volvernos a ver las caras

**Aquí les traigo el 7 capitulo de esta historia y me equivoqué en el anterior por que al principio puse que era el 5 y era el 6 en realidad, es que se me mesclo y puse cualquier cosa jajaja. Espero que les guste el capitulo, y les quería decir que este nuevo capitulo esta dedicado a: **

**aiiiidee**

**Superanonimo**

**isa-21**

**serenasexilady**

**flexer**

**namy33**

**conejoazul**

**darky1995**

**sandryttaa**

**Cassandra Pearson**

**lalice30**

**arabella masen swan cullen**

**elenabella23**

**china lop32**

**gracias a todas! Las quiero! Yo Denise**

Aquí estábamos en mi habitación aburridos, no sabíamos que hacer para no aburrirnos, hasta que a Niki se le ocurrió una idea

-**ya se lo que podríamos hacer!-dijo casi gritándolo**

**-¿y ahora que se te ocurrió?** ¿**Teñirle el pelo a papa de naranja como la ultima vez?-dijo Mirco**

**-no, por favor no hagamos eso que, gracias a eso nos castigo por una semana-dijo lían-y me saco a mis lindos videojuegos mis bebes**

**-no, nada que ver podríamos decir chistes no se alguno que se nos ocurra-dijo Niki**

**-bueno, haber si se me ocurre algo, por que mi cerebro no puede procesar tanta información ya que es del tamaño de una nuez, y no quiero forzarlo-dijo Nathan**

**-jajaja quiero decir uno yo primero por favor ¿?-dijo Mirco**

**-ok dilo-dije yo**

**-esta bien, ****En un barco viaja un español y un inglés. El inglés se cae al agua y grita:  
>¡Help! ¡Help! ¡Help!<br>Entonces dice el español:  
>Gel no tengo, pero si quieres shampoo.<strong>

**-jajaja muy bueno hermanito-dije**

**-¡ahora es mi turno!-dijo lían-****Entra un nuevo profe al curso y se presenta:  
>Buenos días, mi nombre es Largo.<br>Dice Juancito:  
>No importa, tenemos tiempo.<strong>

**-muy bueno, ahora yo!-dijo Nathan- un niño le dice al otro: ****¿Sabes que mi hermano anda en bicicleta desde los cuatro años?  
>Mmm, ya debe estar lejos.<strong>

**-jajaja, ahora MI turno!-dijo Niki- ****Sabes que el otro día se cayó mi madre por el balcón y ahora está en el cielo.  
>Pues, ¡Cómo rebota tu vieja!<strong>

**-ahora mi turno-dijo Briana-****Un vampiro llega con toda la boca rebosante de sangre a donde otro, y éste le dice:  
>Oye viejo, dime, ¿Dónde conseguiste toda esa rica sangre?<br>El otro le respondió:  
>Bueno, ¿Ves ese muro de concreto armado que está allí?<br>¡Sí!  
>¡Pues yo, no lo vi!<strong>

**-jajaja, sinceramente yo no lo entendí-dijo lían**

**-ahora es mi turno!-dije yo-Un hombre irresponsable y que se había portado muy mal con su pobre familia, muere al fin. En el acto del entierro, un pariente lejano pronuncia la oración fúnebre:  
>Fue un esposo modelo y un padre ejemplar.<br>Al oír eso la viuda toma de la mano al niño que está a su lado y le dice:  
>Vamos hijo, nos equivocamos de entierro. <strong>

**-jajaja muy bueno, nos equivocamos de entierro! ahora yo-dijo demian que había entrado junto a Fernanda hace unos segundos- ****Cómo hacer que la gente deje de molestarte con: ¿Cuándo te vas a casar?  
>Mis tías solían acercarse a mí en las bodas, dándome golpecitos en las costillas y diciendo:<br>Eres el siguiente...  
>Dejaron de hacerlo cuando yo empecé a hacer lo mismo, en los funerales.<strong>

**-jajaja a mi antes me pasaba eso de que mis tías cuando yo era humana me decían lo mismo "eres la siguiente", y yo no sabia que decir y si alguna ves me llega a pasar de nuevo, aunque no lo creo, ya sabré que decir jajaja-dije yo**

**-bueno ahora les contare yo un chiste-dijo Fernanda-****Llega un patrón a la casa de otro y pregunta al portero:  
>¿Está el patrón?<br>No, se fue a un entierro.  
>¿Tardará mucho en volver?<br>No sé, iba en el ataúd.-¿Qué les pareció?**

**-estuvo genial mamá-dijo Niki**

**-gracias**

**-yo quisiera contar otro-dijo Mirco- ****Estaba un señor en un funeral, al lado del señor estaba la viuda y el señor le dice: Pensar que las ultimas palabras me las dijo a mí y la viuda pregunta: ¿Cuáles fueron? El señor le dice: No muevas la escalera.-esto fue un hecho real ya que yo con mis propios oídos escuche cuando el señor se lo dijo**

**-¿y que dijo la viuda después de eso?-dijo lían**

**-solo le dijo: no entendí, pero gracias por haber venido-dijo Mirco **

**-¡jajajajajajajajajajaja que vieja tan boba!-dijo Nathan**

**-si mal, y no se había dado cuenta que el señor había matado a su marido jajajajajajajajaja-dijo Mirco**

**-¡yo!-dijo niki-** **Entra un borrachito al velorio de un señor, se dirige al ataúd, observa al difunto y comienza a llorar con mucho sentimiento y a decir:  
>No somos nada, hip, no somos nada.<br>Y así siguió llorando y diciendo esta frase, cuando se le acercó una de las personas que también se encontraba en el velorio y le preguntó:  
>¿Tanto quería a su amigo señor, que le duele mucho su muerte?<br>El borrachito se vuelve y le contesta muy enojado:  
>Que acaso no está oyendo que no somos nada, ni familia, ni amigos y ni siquiera conocidos-este también fue un hecho real, paso en el funeral de mi tío hace unos 200 años<strong>

**-jajaja ¡ahora yo!-dije-Resulta que había fallecido un hombre y cuando estaban velándolo llegaron los sepultureros, y la esposa empezó a gritar:  
>¡No se lo lleven por favor, no se lo lleven!<br>Señora tranquila, hemos venido para enterrar al muerto.  
>¡No por favor, no se lo lleven, no se lo lleven!, gritaba la mujer.<br>Pero señora tranquila, ha llegado la hora de llevarnos al muerto.  
>¡No se lo lleven, no se lo lleven!, seguía gritando<br>Hasta que uno de los sepultureros ya cansado le dijo:  
>Bueno señora, ¿Por qué no deja que nos llevemos el muerto?<br>Y ella le responde:  
>¡Es que es la primera vez que duerme en la casa!<strong>

**-jajajajajajajajajajaja ese si que esta muy bueno! ahora mi turno-dijo Nathan-****Ring, ring, suena el teléfono a las cuatro de la mañana, al descolgar se oye una voz que pregunta:  
>Aló, aló, ¿La familia Silva?<br>Una voz dormilona contesta:  
>¡No tarado, la familia duerme!<strong>

**-jajaja ahora yo!-dijo Briana-Estaban formados los soldados y en eso el general le pregunta a un soldado:  
>Soldado Maclovio, ¿Para usted qué es la patria?<br>Para mí la patria es como si fuera mi madre, general.  
>Muy bien muchachito, muy bien.<br>Soldado Cornelio, ¿Y para usted qué es la patria?  
>El soldado Cornelio se queda pensando y dice:<br>Para mí es como si fuera mi tía, general.  
>¿Y por qué?<br>Porque aquí, el soldado Maclovio es mi primo.**

**-jajaja muy bueno ¿chicos y que tal si terminamos con los chistes, ya se me esta haciendo aburrido-dijo lían**

**-ok pero el ultimo lo digo yo-dije-Un ladrón, entró de noche en una casa y despertó a un hombre que dormía. El ladrón dijo:  
>¡Busco dinero!<br>¡Que buena idea, espera a que encienda la luz y buscamos los dos!**

**-jajaja buenísimo, ¿y ahora que hacemos?-dijo Niki **

**-ni idea, y yo no soporto estar aburrido, ¿que podríamos hacer?-dijo Mirco**

**-chicas ¿y que tal si vamos al shopping?-dijo Briana**

**-dale, necesito nueva ropa-dije**

**-bueno vallan y que se diviertan-dijo demian-pero antes de irse les quería decir que, mañana empiezan el instituto a las 08:00 ya que los anotamos a la mañana y ahora son las… 19:00hs vallan y vuelvan rápido que tienen que llenar unos papeles y de paso que van al shopping compren los útiles y ropa para mañana ¿esta bien?**

**-claro demian-dije-ya tenia ganas de volver al instituto**

**-por supuesto jajaja asique vallan rápido antes de que sierren los locales-dijo Fernanda**

**-ok-dijo Niki**

**-ey! chicas esperen, nosotros no queremos ir al shopping, Niki, amor, ¿comprarías las cosas por mi?**

**-por supuesto amor mío**

**-¿muñequita mía, arias lo mismo por mi?-dijo lían poniendo el famoso puchero**

**-ok amor te amo!**

**-¿cielo, arias lo mismo por mi?-me dijo Mirco mirándome con el famoso puchero también**

**-si, como mi vida-le respondí, nosotros con Mirco nos tratábamos así ya que éramos hermanos inseparables y nos queríamos mucho**

**-gracias hermanita, SOS mucho para mí, no se que aria ****sin ****your (your: tú en ingles)**

**-ahí que cariñoso que eres!-dije**

**-bueno vamos antes de que sierren los locales!-dijo Briana**

**-¡ok vamos!-dijo Niki**

**-bella! Ojo con traerme un bolso de barbie!-dijo Mirco **

**-señor si señor!-dije**

Después de eso habíamos llegado al shopping y bajamos, como siempre, todos los humanos mirándonos, entramos al local donde vendían bolsos ya que teníamos que comprar los útiles primero y después la ropa y así isimos nuestra compra, le compre el bolso, lapiceras, carpetas, hojas, separadores, cartuchera y ropa a Mirco, yo me compre lo mismo nada mas que otro modelo obviamente. Después de haber comprado todo nos fuimos por que yo me tenía que comparar un auto nuevo ya que no tenía aquí en forks

-**que auto quieres bella?-me pregunto Briana**

**-no lo se, aunque me gustaría un jeep compass limited negro-dije**

**-bueno Vamos!-dijo Niki **

Después de eso compramos el jeep que quería y nos fuimos a casa yo en el jeep y las chicas en el lamborghini gallardo de Niki. Una ves que llegamos a la casa, les mostramos lo que les habíamos comprado a los chicos y también les mostramos lo que nos compramos nosotras, les encanto lo que habíamos elegido para ellos, eso era obvio ya que sabíamos perfectamente cuales eran sus gustos. Después de todo eso nos fuimos al living y vimos 3 películas una de comedia y dos de terror hasta que se hicieron las 06:00 de la mañana de un nublado lunes

-**chicos, apaguen la tele y váyanse a bañar y luego vístanse y acomoden el lio que ahí aquí-dijo Fernanda**

**-Ok mamá-respondimos los 6 a coro**

Y en verdad había un lio en el living ya que había, pochoclos por todo el piso ya que con uno de mis dones podemos comer comida humana y disfrutarla, estaban todas las almohadas en el piso, un poco de gaseosa en el piso y caramelos por todo el sillón, era un verdadero desastre, asique nos fuimos a bañar, nos vestimos y salimos a ordenar todo eso. Una ves que terminamos de ordenar todo, quedo impecable el living

-¡**CHICOS! Es ora de irnos a vestir para el instituto, ya son las 07:15, así que vallan a vestirse y a las 07:30 tenemos que estar todos en la entrada de la casa, ¿LES QUEDO CLARO?-dijo Niki**

**-siiiiiiiiii! Pero con la velocidad que andamos, vamos a llegar al instituto a las 07:35-dije**

**-eso es obvio pero a Niki le gusta llegar temprano-dijo lían**

**-ah ok, entonces a las 07:30 en la entrada de la casa, ¡nos vemos!-dije y me fui a mi habitación**

Busque en mi armario que me podía poner y elegí: un jean muy ajustado, una remera con escote y una chaqueta negra y por ultimo unos zapatos de tacón alto. Luego de vestirme agarre mi bolso y fui a la entrada de la casa, como nos vestimos a gran, velocidad estábamos todos en la sala a las 07:21, pero igualmente nos fuimos al instituto, nos despedimos de nuestros padres y cada uno agarro su auto, Niki y Nathan se fueron en el lamborghini gallardo, Lían y Briana en la Ferrari 458, Mirco en la Ducati 748 S y yo en el Nissan 350z. Todos arrancamos al mismo tiempo y fuimos por la ruta que había en el bosque, en 5 minutos habíamos llegado al instituto, habían mucho alumnos allí asique Briana antes de entrar al aparcamiento del instituto grito dentro de su auto, sabiendo que la íbamos a escucharla **"CUANDO ENTREMOS AL APARCAMIENTO AGAN RUGIR SUS MOTORES, ASI HACEMOS LO QUE MAS NOS GUSTA LLAMAR LA ATENCION DE LOS HUMANOS QUE AHÍ AQUÍ JAJAJA". **Cuando me convertí en vampiro, mi personalidad había cambiado, antes no me gustaba llamar la atención, pero ahora me encantaba y que todos se fijen en mi y también eso les gustaba a mis hermanos ya que los a los 6 nos gustaba que nos envidien por nuestros cuerpos, belleza y cosas lujosas que llevábamos y nos encantaba que los humanos se derritan de la envidia jajaja. Isimos lo que nos había dicho Briana y cuando lo isimos todos fijaron la vista en nosotros esperando que bajaran los dueños de los lujosos autos que estaban allí parados jajaja. Cuando estábamos sacándole el seguro a la puerta y Mirco estaba a punto de sacarse el casco Niki hablo

-**chicos… en el instituto hay compañía, sientan ese olor**

Luego de que Niki nos haya dicho eso todos nos quedamos quietos en nuestros lugares y respiramos hondo, luego de hacerlo nos dimos cuenta de que entre el aroma de sangre de los humanos había aroma a vampiro, pero no solo de un vampiro sino de unos… 5 vampiros ya que cada uno de ellos tenia un diferente aroma, empezamos los 6 a mirar para todos lados para ver de donde provenían esos olores pero no encontrábamos nad…wau cuando encontré de donde provenían esos aromas no lo podía creer, esto era un castigo para mi o que, estaban los 5 hermanitos cullen allí parados cada uno al lado de sus autos, rosalie estaba enfrente de emmett con el agarrándola cariñosamente de la cintura, alice y jasper estaban agarrados de la mano y Edward estaba apoyado en su volvo, pero no era el volvo plateado sino que era un volvo negro y los 5 estaban mirando hacia aquí. Active mi don el cual podía leer la mente y en la mente de ellos 5 se preguntaban quienes eran los vampiros que bajarían de los lujosos autos estaban todos con la duda pero Edward estaba medio frustrado ya que no podía leernos las mentes ya que , yo tenia un escudo con el cual bloqueaba que el pudiera leer nuestros pensamientos y eso lo tenia con mas dudas aun y se preguntaba por que no podía leer nuestras mentes, jajaja mi querido Edward ya sabrás quienes bajaran de estos autos y prepárate para sufrir amor mío, prepárate para sufrir lo que sufrí yo cuando tu me dejaste, pero no serás tu solo amor, sino que también tus hermanos sufrirán por haberse ido sin despedirse como unos miedosos, jajaja como disfrutare esto mi cielo como lo disfrutare.

-**miren quienes están ¿amor mío, ellos no son los cullen, esos que te hicieron daño?-dijo Mirco**

**-así es mi niño, ellos son los cullen-dije yo**

**-asique ellos son los cullen, mira no mas con quienes nos vamos a encontrar aquí, jajaja hermanita cuando bajemos de estos autos, nos reiremos juntos y hablaremos juntos como si fuéramos inseparables así verán los idiotas que fueron al perder a alguien como tu, y todo por su estúpido egoísmo.-dijo Nathan utilizando el don de telepatía que yo les había puesto, así podíamos hablar entre nosotros leyéndonos las mentes**

**-claro que si hermanito gracias-dije**

**-bella, tu solo ignóralos, has como sino los hubieras visto, y ahora bajémonos riendo y diciendo yo fui la mas rápida/o en llegar aquí o mi motor rugió mas que el tuyo ¿quieres?-dijo Briana **

**-jajaja ok hermanita por supuesto!-dije**

**-oye bella, ¿quisieras que me haga pasar por tu novio? Así le damos un poco de celos al idiota de Edward cullen-dijo Mirco**

**-ahí mi vida eres lo mejor que me ha pasado, pero no quisiera ponerte en un compromiso-dije**

**-jajaja no me pondrás en un compromiso bella me hare pasar por el tiempo que quieras por tu novio, por que eres mi hermana y te quiero ver feliz**

**-gracias Mirco**

**-de nada mi vida!**

**-ok ahora bajemos-dijo Niki**

**-ya quiero ver las caras de los cullen haber que cara ponen cuando te vean convertida y con Mirco a tu lado jajaja-dijo lían**

**-yo también-dijimos todos a coro en nuestras mentes**

**-bueno a la cuenta de tres-dije yo**

**-uno-dijo lían **

**-dos-dijo Nathan **

**-tres-dije yo, **y así nos bajamos riéndonos. Mirco se acercó a mi y entrelazo su mano con la mía, cuando ya se había sacado su casco y la cazadora, me sonrió y yo a el siguiéndole la corriente

-**yo llegue mas rápido al instituto asique yo te gane-dijo lían viendo a Nathan**

**-si, si, si, es tus sueños lían, yo llegue primero ¿o no es cierto Mirco?-dijo Nathan**

**-perdonen chicos pero yo llegue primero-dije Mirco**

**-claro que no- dijo lían**

**-si**

**-no**

**-si**

**-no**

**-si**

**-no**

**-si**

**-No**

**-Si**

**-si, digo ¡no!-dijo lían-esta bien pequeño duende, pero mañana quiero la revancha**

**-por supuesto, King Kong-dijo Mirco **haciéndonos reír a carcajadas a los 5 menos a lían

Íbamos caminando riéndonos todavía ya que Mirco, lían y Nathan seguían discutiendo y en ese momento los 6 giramos nuestras cabezas hacia los cullen, ya que estábamos pasando por en frente de ellos y nos quedamos mirándolos con una mirada entre burlona, desafiante y altanera con una sonrisa desafiante pintada en nuestros rostros y luego de mirarlos unos segundos nos dimos vuelta caminando hacia la entrada riéndonos de sus rostros, era increíble parecía que se les Ivana salir los ojos del lugar y alice estaba con la boca abierta mirándonos sorprendida al igual que todos ellos, en sus mentes lo único que se repetía una y otra ves era, no puede ser, no puede ser, Charlie nos dijo que ella había muerto, fuimos a su velatorio a su entierro, no puede ser, esta convertida, es un vampiro, pero sus ojos son grises, ¿Cómo puede ser posible?, seguro son lentes de contacto, seguro son vegetarianos por que bella nunca asesinaría a un humano ella no seria un asesina, esta hermosa, es toda una cullen.

¡JA! ¿Es toda una cullen? ¿Osea que para ellos ser una cullen significaba ser hermosa y con un buen físico? Jajaja que risa me dan cullen no saben que risa me dan.

**Hola de nuevo a todas! Espero que les haya gustado este capitulo, el capitulo tan esperado, el encuentro de los cullen con bella y uy esto se pone cada ves mas bueno Mirco va a hacerse pasar por el novio de bella ¿que dirá Edward acerca de eso?, no estoy segura pero porai porai el otro capitulo es desde el punto de vista de Edward y ahí se sabrá lo que sentía Edward en esos momentos, cundo ve a su bella agarrada de la mano de otro, bueno espero que les haya gustado el capitulo, y sinceramente gracias a todas las personas que me alientan con cada review que dejan en la historia, las quiero mucho chicas y gracias miles de gracias, por apoyarme en esto de escribir que es nuevo para mi, gracias y las quiero mucho. Y si quieren agregarme para hablar o saber sobre la historia o saber lo que escribiría en el siguiente capitulo algo así como un adelanto o darme alguna idea de lo que podría escribir en los capítulos les dejo mí MSN es: **

**Karen..ar **

**Y el facebook: **

**luuh denise vulturi**

**Besitos! Denise =) XP**

**Pd: las ropas, autos, habitaciones y mas, dejare sus links en el perfil, pero los voy a subir de a poquito ya que son muchas las cosas que tengo que subir y necesito tiempo para subirlas también ya que yo no tengo un horario o día fijo en la compu, ya que mi familia también la usan a la computadora, y bueno besitos! XD**


	8. no puede ser

POV EDWARD

-EDWARD BAJA AHORA MISMO, POR QUE POR TU CULPA LLEGAREMOS Tarde AL INSTITUTO!-GRITO ALICE

-YA VOY ALICE!-DIJE BAJANDO POR LAS ESCALERAS-PERO SI SON LAS 07:15

-no importa, tu sabes que a mi siempre me gusta llegar antes al instituto

-ok alice

-están listos chicos?-dijo Carlisle con eme a su lado

-si papa ya estamos listos, asique adiós-dijo alice

-adiós chicos, que les vaya bien-dijo esme

-gracias-dijimos a coro, y nos fuimos al instituto cada uno en su auto, yo tenía un volvo nuevo pero era de color negro ya que el plateado lo tenía hace muchos años y era hora de dejarlo, pero ahora tengo uno nuevo

Sinceramente no tenía ganas de ir al instituto, ya no tenía ganas de hacer nada, solo quería encerrarme en mi habitación y no salir de allí jamás, pero teniendo una familia que te quiere, no puedes hacer eso jamás, pero yo los quería.

Aparcamos en el instituto y bajamos de nuestros autos, sinceramente el instituto no había cambiado mucho ya que seguía igual que la ultima ves que lo vi. Estábamos cada uno en lo suyo hasta que entraron unos autos muy lujosos y una moto al aparcamiento y cuando pararon hicieron rugir sus motores al máximo haciendo que los alumnos que estaban allí se los quedaran viendo.

_-Edward los que vienen en esos autos son vampiros-me dijo jasper-pero ahí algo raro en ellos ya que no puedo encontrar sus estados de animo, y alice no puede ver visiones de ellos ¿tu puedes leerles las mentes?-me dijo jasper mentalmente _

Cuando intente leerles las mentes me di cuenta que yo tampoco podía hacerlo.

-jasper no puedo- le dije en una forma tan rápida y baja que solo el me pudo escuchar

-_que raro_

_-ya quiero que bajen-decía alice mentalmente_

En ese momento bajaron todos del auto y no podía creer lo que estaba viendo.

Allí estaba bella mi bella convertida en vampiro, esto no lo podía creer.

En las mentes de mis hermanos se repetían las mismas palabras

_Es ella, es bella, no puedo creerlo, mi hermanita es un vampiro, ya quiero hablarle para darle un abrazo de hermanas, le jugare un pulso, ya quiero ir de compras con ella, cuando les digamos a Carlisle y a esme no lo van a poder creer, de seguro debe alimentarse de animales por que ella no seria una asesina pero, ¿Por qué llevan lentillas grises, celestes y azules? de seguro que es para cubrir el dorado. Y otros pensamientos más_

Por mi parte yo solo pensaba que estaba hermosa, hecha una diosa griega, ella al lado de rosalie no se comparaba por nada en el mundo y lo único que quería hacer en este momento era ir corriendo hacia ella, abrazarla, decirle que la amo con todas mis fuerzas y que es lo mas importante para mi y besarla y no apartarla nunca mas de mi lado y… ¡oh no! En ese mismo momento el chico que estaba en la moto se acerca a ella y entrelaza su mano con la de bella MI bella, luego empezaron a caminar riéndose para entrar al instituto, cuando pasaron en frente de nosotros nos miraron con una mirada altanera, burlona y desafiante y luego se dieron vuelta riéndose y entraron al instituto.

No podía creerlo mi bella mía mía mía estaba con ese… tipo, no podía creerlo me sentía muy mal por que por mi culpa por lo idiota que fui ella no esta con migo aquí a mi lado y esta al lado de ese tipo, me hubiese gustado estar en su primera caza, cuando estaba en plena conversión y no podía creerlo todo por mi culpa, esto no me lo voy a perdonar jamás jamás en mi vida jamás.

-Edward es ella, no puedo creerlo, es increíble esta aquí Edward, convertida en un vampiro, no puedo creerlo-decía alice saltando de la emoción

-mi hermanita esta viva, quisiera darle un abrazo de oso como lo hacia antes-dijo emmett

-yo lo que quiero es pedirle perdón y abrazarla y tratarla como si fuera mi hermanita-dijo jasper

-y yo quiero también pedirle perdón y decirle todo lo que la quiero como una hermana y luego ir de compras y pasarla de 10-dijo rosalie

-a mi también me gustaría hacer todas esas cosas, pero no se han dado cuenta que ella ya tiene una familia-dije yo totalmente triste

-¡QUE! Eso a mi no me importa lo único que quiero es que bella vuelva con nosotros y tu Edward Anthony Masen cullen volverás a amarla ¿te quedo claro?

-alice ella esta con otro y lo ama

-como sabes eso Edward? No creo que te haya olvidado tan rápido hermano-dijo jasper

-lo se pero yo le hice daño

-ella te perdonara Edward ya lo veras pero tu también pon de tu parte, y reconquístala de nuevo, ella de seguro te sigue amando-dijo emmett

-no lo se lo intentare y ahora entremos al instituto ¿si?

-ok

**Espero que les haya gustado el cap., besitos! Denise**


	9. le viste la cara a cullen?

Estábamos entrando al instituto cuando oímos que susurraron"bella", igualmente yo no iba a prestarles atención, era ora de que ellos sufran un poquito jajaja.

**-chicos, vamos a buscar nuestros horarios-dijo Nathan**

**-ok Nathan-dije, **y así nos dirigimos hasta secretaria donde nos darían nuestros horarios de clase. Cuando entramos vi que ya no era la señora viejita y de pelo blanco que conocía yo cuando vine a este instituto por primera vez, ahora había una señora de cabello negro, delgada y de ojos marrones. Cuando nos vio entrar se quedo mirándonos como si fuéramos dioses hasta que Mirco hablo

**-hola, somos los hermanos Musack y Luthor. Venimos por nuestros horarios**

**-ssiisisii clac-claro-dijo la secretaria**

**-como se llama usted?-le pregunte**

**-yo-yo me llamo Ane Lam, necesitaría que me den sus nombres**

**-Mirco Luthor**

**-Lían Luthor**

**-Nathan Luthor**

**-Niki Musack**

**-Briana Musack**

**-Bella Musack **

**-¿son todos adoptados?-pregunto ane**

**-si, pero niki, bella y Briana son sobrinas de una amiga de nuestra madre, pero como los padres de ellas murieron quedaron a cargo de su tía, la amiga de nuestra madre, y cuando la amiga de nuestra madre murió, le dijo si se podía encargar de ellas y nuestra madre acepto y poco después conoció a nuestro padre ellas eran anteriormente adoptadas por sus padres hasta que murieron y quedaron con su tía y nosotros tres somos adoptados por demian nuestro padre adoptivo**

**-ok, un poco confuso pero se entiende, aquí están sus horarios**

**-gracias, hasta luego-dije**

**-de nada, hasta luego!-dijo ane**

**-¿Qué tienen primero?-dijo lían **

**-acuérdate que nuestros padres a ti a Nathan a Niki y a mi, nos pusieron un año arriba de Mirco y Bella asique ustedes dos tienen los mismos horarios o eso creo ¿Qué tienen ustedes primero chicos-dijo Briana **

**-yo tengo historia-dijimos a coro Mirco y yo- y ustedes?**

**-los 4 tenemos geografía-dijo Briana**

**-ok chicos entonces nos vemos en la cafetería-dije –adiós**

**-adiós chicos**

Y así seguimos nuestro camino con Mirco hasta llegar al aula de historia, habíamos llegado unos 10 minutos tardes, pero que se le iba a hacer, no es nuestra culpa que un ñoño de la escuela se haya caído a causa de la nieve en el aparcamiento, en realidad Mirco lo empujo (sin querer) pero bueno así que entramos.

**-¿por que llegaron tarde a la clase?-dijo el profesor, enojado por que habíamos interrumpido la clase**

**-por que la secretaria nos empezó a contar su vida desde que nació hasta ahora, lo sentimos mucho profesor-dijo Mirco**

**-ok pasen**

**-¿donde nos sentamos?-dije yo **

**-a lo ultimo de la fila ahí una mesa siéntanse ahí**

**-ok-**cuando íbamos caminando hacia nuestra mesa, con quien nos encontramos, con los 3 cullen Alice, Jasper y Edward, estaban sentados mirándonos atentamente, no les di importancia y seguí mi camino de la mano de Mirco, y justo nos teníamos que sentar atrás de ellos ya que las mesas eran para 3 personas, por que dios mío ¿acaso esto es un castigo?

_-Hablando de roma, mira con quienes nos venimos a encontrar-me dijo Mirco a través de la telepatía_

_-así es Mirco, pero igualmente no les des importancia_

_-ok amorcito mío_

Cuando nos sentamos en nuestra mesa, el profesor empezó a pasar lista

-**Bella Musack y Mirco Luthor, pasen adelante y preséntense ¡ahora!**

**-es que no me tienes paciencia-dijo Mirco en voz alta haciendo reír a todo el grado **

**-me llamo Mirco y tengo 18 años, me gustan los videojuegos y pasar tiempo con mi hermosa novia que la amo con todo mi corazón, por que es la única que me lo a podido robar, por que siempre esta cuando la necesito, por que siempre esta pendiente de mi, por que siemp…**

**-**_Mirco ya fue suficiente!- le grite mentalmente_

_-oh! Perdón, solo quería ayuda_

_-_**y les seguía diciendo la amo mucho y es la razón de mi existir, me gusta jugar béisbol, y mirar la televisión.**

**-ok señor Luthor valla a sentarse, señorita Musack pase a presentarse**

**-me llamo Bella tengo 18 años y me gusta ir a bailar, pasar tiempo con mi sexi novio, ir de compras ya que me encantan las compras, me gusta lucirme y estar hermosa todo el tiempo, y obviamente estar siempre a la moda, me gusta jugar videojuegos con mis hermanos y hermanas y ayudar a mis padres en la casa o en el trabajo si me necesitan**

**-muy bien señorita Musack valla a sentarse **

En toda la ora de historia, nos la pasamos con Mirco hablando mentalmente ya que, como habíamos asistido anteriormente al instituto ya sabíamos todo y a la tarea la habíamos terminado en 10 minutos el profesor nos había empezado a contar algo sobre la guerra que hubo en el año 19 no se cuanto, pero igualmente no le prestábamos atención ya que sabíamos perfectamente lo que había pasado en esa guerra

Estaba por tocar el timbre y leí en la mente de Edward que estaba decidido a hablar con migo apenas toque el timbre y antes de que salga al recreo iba a decir si podíamos hablar pero obviamente no lo iba a permitir. Toco el timbre y Edward estaba girándose para hablarme y de repente Mirco me besa asiendo que Edward y los demás cullen salgan del aula totalmente furiosos por no haber podido hablar con migo.

-**jajaja viste la cara de cullen, hubiera pagado millones por una foto con la cara que puso cuando te bese jajaja-dijo Mirco riéndose, y justo que pensó que estaba el respaldo de la silla atrás de el se tira y se cae de espaldas haciendo que todo el mundo se riera incluyéndome a mi.**

**-no te rías traidora!**

**-lo lo siento jajaja es... que que fue tan tan gracioso jajaja **

**-cállate!**

**-jajaja lo siento y gracias me ayudaste y mucho te adoro hermano eres el mejor!**

**-de nada hermanita sabes que te quiero-dijo Mirco abrazándome y dándome un beso en la mejilla **

**-será mejor que vallamos a la cafetería, de seguro nos están esperando**

**-ok vamos**

**Perdón si no eh actualizado en mucho tiempo, solo es que, soy nueva en fanfiction y no se manejarlo bien todavía, lo que pasa es que cuando quise subir otro capitulo no me dejo, diciéndome que había llegado al máximo de 15 capítulos y que si quería seguir subiendo, que tenia que pasar las historias a cuentos y ni idea como hacerlo, pero cuando resuelva ese problema subiré los capítulos ya que en este tiempo que no pude subir capítulos me la pase escribiendo los demás. Besitos!**

**Espero que les haya gustado el capitulo! Y díganme como estoy yendo hasta ahora con la historia, si tienen alguna idea de cómo puedo seguirla o que le puedo agregar solo díganmelo! Besos! Denise**


	10. Lo sigo amando

Después de la caída de mirco la cual fue muy graciosa, nos dirigimos a la cafetería para reunirnos con los demás. Cuando llegamos ya estaban en una mesa que tenia sillas para 6 y estaba un poco alejada de las otras mesas de los otros estudiantes.

-hola chicos, ¿Cómo les fue en clase?

-bien gracias-dijeron todos a coro

-tuvimos a 2 de los cullen como compañeros-dijo Lian

-una rubia amarga y un grandote de pelo rizado-dijo briana

En ese momento entraron los 5 cullen jajaja pero nadie les prestaba atención ya que todos nos estaban mirando a nosotros , cuando rosalie se dio cuenta de que nadie les prestó atención tosió para que los miraran pero nadie lo izo todos siguieron con sus cosas o mirándonos a nosotros, que risa me dio eso jajá no solo a mi sino también a mis hermanos, ´pero nosotros no pudimos evitar lanzar carcajadas y nos reímos, en ese momento todos los cullen nos miraron y se fueron a sentar a su mesa la cual e

Taba un poco cerca dela de nosotros porque eran las 2 mesas más alejadas de los demás, se sentaron y de a rato nos miraban ya que su mesa estaba en frente nuestro. Pero ni siquiera les prestábamos atención, todos hablábamos de anécdotas o cosas que nos avían pasado y nos pasamos la hora riendo, hasta que llego la hora de irnos a clase, todos nos fuimos a sus respectivas clases y así paso la ora dentro del colegio, los cullen intentaban acercársenos pero nosotros los evitábamos. Ahora estábamos en el estacionamiento apunto de entrar a nuestros autos y mirco a punto de subir a su moto, cuando de repente siento que alguien agarra mi brazo y quien era!

-bella, necesito hablar con tigo-dijo Edward

-yo no tengo nada que hablar con tigo cullen, asique déjame en paz

-ya la escuchaste, vete-dijo Mirco

-y tu que carajos te metes, nadie te hablo-dijo Edward, sinceramente me sorprendió ya que nunca había escuchado a Edward hablar así

-perdón pero tu estas aquí de sobra, deja a mi novia en paz y vete de una ves-dijo mirco

-esta bien me voy, pero yo voy a hablar con bella-dijo Edward y antes de irse se dio vuelta y ¡me beso!

-que haces idiota! Que te crees, primero la dejas en un maldito bosque diciendo que no es buena para ti y luego de 80 años la ves convertida y la besas! Vete al infierno cullen y déjala en paz tu le haces mal, no ves que te odia, que ni te quiere ver, no pierdas tu tiempo y lárgate de aquí!-le dijo Mirco gritándole y totalmente furioso, tanto que lo tuve que agarrar de los brazos por que si no le saltaba en cima y le arrancaba la cabeza

-voy a hacer que bella me vuelva a amar! Por que ella es MIA ¿escuchaste? Es MIA Y DE NADIE MAS!- le dijo Edward gritándole y con sus hermanos atrás de el al igual que mis hermanos atrás mío y de mirco, luego de eso los cullen se fueron.

-que se cree eso maldito cullen! Que va a venir y te va a reclamar como si fueras suya, cuando te dejo en un maldito bosque!-dijo Nathan

-es un imbécil-dijo Nicole

-como puede tener cara para venir y decirte eso!-dijo Briana

-es un idiota-dijo lian

-esto no va aquedar así, eres como mi hermana pequeña y no voy a dejar que te haga daño el imbécil este ¿encima te reclama? Por favor que risa que me da!-dijo mirco

-vamos chicos, después arreglaremos esto, les mostraremos que con los Musack nadie se mete-dije yo y así partimos rumbo a casa con todos los estudiantes mirándonos, tontos humanos!

Cuando llegamos a casa ya estaban nuestros padres esperándonos en la entrada de la casa.

-hola mis niños ¿como les fue en el insti?-dijo Fernanda

-bien y mal-dio lian

-por que?

-nos encontramos con los cullen-dijo Briana

-enserio?-dijo demian

-si y mirco casi le arranca la cabeza a ese tal Edward cullen-dijo Nathan

-que! Enfrente de todos! Pero que paso!-dijo Fernanda

-el tema es que los cullen se pasaron el día intentando acercarse a bella mas ese Edward, y cuando estábamos por entrar a nuestros autos, ese tal Edward la agarro del brazo a bella y le dijo que tenia que hablar con ella pero bella le dijo que no y que sea valla pero no entendió entonces mirco le dijo que se valla pero el le dijo que no y bla bla bla luego dijo esta bien me voy y se dio vuelta y beso a bella en eso nos enojamos todos y empezamos a discutir y bla bla y luego se fue y nosotros nos fuimos y fin de la historia-dijo Nicole

-exacto pero lo que mas nos dio bronca fue que dijo que bella era de el y de nadie mas y que la iba a volver a conquistar ja ja ja es un idiota-dijo mirco

-wow pensaba que había pasado otra cosa pero algo así jamás-dijo demian

-si quieren que los cambiemos de instituto no ay proble…

-¡NO! Digo no, no es necesario cambiarnos de instituto, por culpa de ellos?, por favor eso es ridículo-dije yo

-están seguros por que si no, no hay problema enserio-dijo demian

-no claro que no hay problema y si me disculpan iré a mi habitación, nos vemos luego

-ok bells-dijeron todos a coro

Me fui a mi habitación a pensar estaba totalmente aturdida y necesitaba estar sola. Estuve un rato en mi laptop y luego salte por la ventana y empecé a correr por el bosque hasta que llegue a la punta de una montaña de la cual se veía perfectamente la luna.

Me puse a pensar de lo que paso hoy en el instituto y bueno no podía mentir, el beso que me dio Edward me gusto y mucho fue un beso con cariño y delicadeza y me izo acordar en la vida que tenía hace 80 años atrás cuando estábamos de novios. Yo pensaba que el se había ido por que no era suficiente para el pero cuando entre profundamente en su mente vi que su única intención era que yo tenga una vida como humana la vida humana que el no me hubiese podido dar, y que todas las palabras que me dijo, las dijo con mucho dolor y tristeza ya que el me amaba y aun lo sigue asiendo pero yo no puedo ir y decir Edward yo también te amo, por que a mi me dolió su parida me dolió y mucho pero quiero una pequeña venganza.

Todavía amo a Edward y luego del beso que me dio estuve mas convencida que nunca, lo ame, lo amo y lo seguiré amando con locura y nadie pero nadie va a poder cambiar eso por que si alguna llega a querer tocar a Edward yo misma la matare por que el es mío mío mío mío y de nadie mas solo mío.

-yo se que amas con locura a Edward-dijo mirco asustándome ya que no me había dado cuenta que estaba viniendo

-yo no… pff se re nota verdad?

-si y mucho esa cara de tonta te delata aparte de que cuando piensas en el empiezas a babear

-mentiroso yo no babeo jajaja!

-bueno hoy ya conocí a mi cuñadito eh

-así es, conociste al único hombre que me ah robado el corazón y a único que amare para toda mi eternidad

-pero primero quieres darle celos verdad?

-una parte de mi quiere venganza pero por otro lado yo no quiero hacerlo sufrir, lo amo mirco lo amo con todas mis fuerzas y eso no cambiara pero no puedo perdonarlo tan fácilmente pero eso de dale celos creo que mucho no va a durar por que en cualquier momento voy corriendo hacia a el y le digo que lo amo con todo mi ser y que sin el no puedo vivir

-lo se, y si te casas yo quiero ser tu dama de honor

-jajaja ok

-venia a avisarte que iremos a la casa de los cullen para decir si no hay problema con que matemos humanos aquí en forks

-ok veré a mi Edward

-estas muy equivocada por que es MI Edward

-ay lo siento créeme que no me meteré con el

-jajaja no soy gay jajaja aunque debo admitir que esta muy bueno y que…-lo calle con un golpe en las costillas

-ey! Yo soy la única que puede opinar sobre el no tu!

-ok lo siento, yo solo te decía

-vamos antes de que piensen que nos fuimos a las vegas como la ultima ves ¿te acuerdas?

-si jajaja

-vamos!

Cuando llegamos a la mansión estaban todos esperándonos a mí y a Mirco

-bella, iremos a hablar con los cullen sobre el tema de la alimentación –dijo Demian

-ok

-si quieres quedarte puedes hacerlo, igualmente no va a ser una charla larga, solo vamos a preguntar eso

-igual yo no les prohíbo nada si se quieren conocer háganlo, seguro les caerán bien, si total el problema es con migo no con ustedes por que de seguro se llevaran bien, esme es muy cariñosa y muy maternal como tu Fernanda y Carlisle es tan buena persona como tu Demian

-no lo se bella ¿estas segura?-dijo Fernanda

-oh! Por supuesto como les voy a prohibir hacer lo que ustedes quieran! Soy la princesa vulturi, pero eso no significa que si yo odio a los cullen, ustedes también los odien, no por favor! Conózcanse seguro se llevaran bien, por mi no se preocupen

-gracias hija-dijo Demian

-no tienes nada que agradecer y ahora vamos

-ok, vamos chicos!-dijo Demian

**Bueno seguro ya se habrán dado cuenta de que bella sigue amando a Edward, pero bella cambiara de opinión cuando una ex integrante de la familia cullen vuelva y como Mirco ayuda a bella a darle celos a Edward, este vampiro no se quedara atrás. Pero lo que Mirco menos esperaba, era enamorarse de Natasha y Natasha enamorarse de Mirco**

**¡Espero que les haya gustado el capitulo! **

**Las quiere Denise**


	11. somos los Musack

Habíamos llegado a la casa de los cullen, estaba igual que la última ves que la vi, salvo que los muebles eran otros pero lo demás estaba igual, en ese momento todos los cullen salieron y se pusieron en frente nuestro

-Hola somos los Musack-dijo Demian

-hola, nosotros somos los cullen-dijo Carlisle

Todos los cullen nos miraban pero luego todas sus miradas se posaron en mí

-quieren pasar? Estarán mas cómodos adentro-dijo Esme

-oh! No señora cullen, no queremos ser una molestia-dijo Lian

-por supuesto que no son una molestia por favor pasen-dijo Esme

-esta bien muchas gracias-dijo Fernanda

-disculpenme, pero em… bella hija necesitaría hablar con tigo –dijo Demian

-si claro

-mil disculpas-le dijo Demian a los cullen, ya que estos nos miraban dudosos

-no por favor, hablen tranquilos mientras vallan pasando-dijo Esme

-ok

Demian me dirigió hasta una montaña, así nadie nos podría escuchar, pero ¿que me querrá decir Demian?

-bella, enserio no quiero que entres si no es lo que quieres, no quiero que te sientas obligada a nada bella

-tío, somos una familia y la familia esta unida, yo no me siento obligada a nada, enserio, quiero entrar y presenciar su charla

-esta bien bella, pero cuando quieras salir solo comunícate con migo mentalmente y nos iremos

-si yo me quiero ir no hace falta que ustedes vengan con migo, tu sabes que a veces me gusta estar sola, y si me quiero ir te aviso mentalmente, me disculpo y me voy ¿si?

-claro bella, esta bien, ahora vamos o si no creerán que nos hemos ido jajaja vamos pequeña demoño

-jajaja vamos tío-y así empezamos a correr con su brazo en mi hombro y riéndonos de lo que le paso hoy a Mirco en la escuela

Cuando llegamos Carlisle estaba en la entrada esperándonos. y enseguida nos dijo que entráramos, nos guio hacia el living en donde estaban Esme y Fernanda hablando animadamente, yo dije que se llevarían bien y luego estaban mis hermanos callados y serios y los cullen les hacían preguntas pero ellos les respondían fríamente y Fernanda los regañaba jajaja me tuve que aguantar de no reírme.

-hola-dije aburrida y seria

-hola bella- respondieron todos a coro

-tanto tiempo sin vernos bella-dijo Carlisle

-ustedes decidieron no verme mas después de mi cumpleaños, yo nunca me fui-le dije secamente y enseguida en los rostros de los cullen se reflejaba el dolor y mis hermanos sonrientes disfrutando de su dolor

-bueno… eh… cuéntenos algo de ustedes así nos conocemos mejor-nos dijo Carlisle

-esta bien eh… bueno yo soy Demian el líder de la familia, me convirtieron a los 25 años hace ya mucho tiempo y soy abogado y empresario

-yo soy Fernanda y me convirtieron a los 24 años y yo me encargo de la casa y tengo el don de hacer sentir bien a las personas cuando están tristes

Mis padres nos miraron para que nos presentemos, pero ninguno de nosotros dijo ni una sola palabra

-chicos no sean maleducados y preséntense-dijo Fernanda

-no se preocupen-dijo Esme

-no esta bien esme, yo no los e educado así

-no tenemos ganas de presentarnos a las personas que trataron como una mascota a nuestra hermana-dijo Nathan

-Nathan!-dijo Demian- no les hables así, si ni siquiera los conoces

-pero con verles la cara te das cuenta de el tipo de gente que son-dijo Niki

-ahora mismo se presentan!-dijo Fernanda

-ves!, ninguno dijo nada, por que NO TIENEN LAS AGALLAS PARA ENFRENTARSE A NOSOTROS-dijo Briana

-YA VASTA!, NOSOTROS NO QUERIAMOS DEJAR A BELLA Y JAMAS LA TRATAMOS COMO UNA MASCOTA NI FUE PARA NOSOTROS UNA MASCOTA Y JAMAS LO SERA, POR QUE NOSOTROS LA QUEREMOS MUCHO!, PERO EN SU CUMPLEAÑOS HUVO UN PROBLEMA Y EDWARD PREFIRIO DARLE LA OPORTUNIDAD DE QUE TENGA UNA VIDA HUMANA COMUN Y NORMAL-dijo Alice

-pero lo que no sabían era que ella no iba a ser feliz jamás y mira aquí esta con nosotros con una familia que si la ama y jamás la dejaría tirada jamás!-dijo Briana

-chicos vasta!, ya paren!, los presentare yo y ustedes se callan o los castigare, ustedes no tienen derecho a hablar por bella! Sin que ella se lo pida a sique ya basta!-dijo Demian

-esta bien papa-dijimos todos a coro

-perdón es que estos chicos la protegen mucho, para ellos es como su hermanita menor y la cuidan mucho a bella-dijo Demian

-no tienen por que pedir perdón-dijo Carlisle

-ahora se presentan!—dijo Fernanda

-soy Lian me convirtieron a los 21 y estoy casado con Briana

-soy Briana, y me convirtieron a los 20 años

-soy Nicole y me convirtieron a los 19 y estoy casada con Nathan

-soy Nathan y me convirtieron a los 20 años

-soy Mirco y me convirtieron a los 21 años y estoy de novio con bella

-soy Bella y me convirtieron a los 20 años

-¿quienes son sus creadores?-pregunto Carlisle

-a mi me convirtió un amigo mío cundo estaba apunto de morir por una enfermedad-dijo Demian- después a todos ellos los convertí yo menos a Bella que se unió a nosotros este año

-quien te convirtió bella?-pregunto Edward

-ja! Obviamente mí querido padre Aro Vulturi-le dije sintiéndome orgullosa de ser la hija de un Vulturi

-aro vulturi? Y como llegaste hasta el?- pregunto Carlisle

-bueno, Charlie me confeso que unos vampiros, lo habían dejado a el y a René a mi cuidado hasta que tenga 20 años, pero ellos se adelantaron y aparecieron a mis 18 años y que sorpresa me llevo!, mi padre verdadero padre Aro Vulturi es mi papá, por mis venas corría sangre Vulturi y por supuesto yo soy la única descendiente de los Vulturis la única y la ultima

-esto si que es increíble, pero los vampiros no pueden tener hijos, como el pudo?-dijo rosalie

-ves rosalie, los vampiros hombres con las mujeres humanas si pueden tener hijos, ya que una mujer humana si puede tener hijos y bueno así es como naci yo

-y por que te dejaron a cargo de Charlie?-dijo Jasper

-por que querían que tenga una vida humana, pero volverían para convertirme en vampiro y en la princesa de todos los vampiros que existen en este mundo LA PRINCESA VULTURI

-no lo puedo creer, y tienes algún don?-pregunto emmett

-pff… por supuesto, pero yo no tengo un solo don, si no que tengo todos los dones que existen, puedo leer mentes, tener visiones, controlar las emociones, tengo el don de jane y alec y todos los dones de toda la guardia Vulturi, pero yo no los uso, simplemente los bloqueo, cuando los necesito los activo, pero siempre los tengo bloqueados

-por que no puedo leerles la mente a ninguno de ustedes?-dijo Edward

-por que tengo el don de un escudo, que impide que puedas entrar en mi mente como también ese escudo puede bloquear que alice tenga visiones mías y de quien yo quiera o jasper, si yo quiero el no me controla mis estados de animo, y ese escudo lo puedo expandir y puedo cubrir a mas de 100 personas con el si yo así lo deseo

-es increíble, eres la vampira mas poderosa que existe en este mundo-dijo Carlisle

-asi es

-sinceramente nos has dejado muy sorprendidos-dijo Esme

-una vampira que pueda tener todos los dones? Eso si que es muy raro

-así es, todos me dicen lo mismo

-no entiendo como les puedes contar sobre tu vida cuando ellos te dejaron tirada como un perro-dijo Nathan

-bella puede hacer lo que quiera con su vida-dijo Demian

Y así mis padres siguieron hablando toda la noche con los cullen pero toda la noche, se llevaban muy bien y Fernanda y esme se hicieron muy buena amigas al igual que Demian y Carlisle, pero nosotros nos la pasamos hablando y lo hermanitos cullen intentando hablarnos pero nosotros nos fuimos al bosque para jugar a las escondidas (si lo se es un juego de niños pero como yo lo dije antes, nosotros disfrutamos de nuestra vida y nos divertimos) emmett nos pregunto si se podía sumar al juego y Lian le dijo que si ya que se hicieron amigos, pero solo lian con emmett por que después, a los otros cullen ni les hablaba solo a emmett. Alice intentaba acercarse a mis hermanas o a mí pero nosotras la ignorábamos.

-bella, quisiera hablar a solas con tigo-me dijo Edward

-no Edward, es que no entiendes que no quiero tener nada que ver con tigo?, déjame en paz

-pero por favor solo unos segundos, quiero decirle la verdadera razón por la cual te deje, por que yo jamás te deje de amar y…

-oye gatita, es tu turno de contar-dijo Mirco llegando donde yo estaba

-ya voy leoncito- le dije y luego lo bese, en ese momento Edward se fue y no lo vi mas en toda la noche, me dio un poco de lastima pero bueno, yo ya tenia mis planes

**ESPERO QUE LES AYA GUSTADO EL CAPITULO, AVESES TARDO UN POCO EN SUBIRLOS POR QUE APARTE DE ESE PROBLEMA QUE TUBE EL CUAL YA SOLUCIONE YO NO ESCRIBO LOS CAPITULOS Y DESPUES LOS SUBO, DIRECTAMENTE CUANDO ME AGARRA LA INSPIRACION LOS EMPIESO A ESCRIBIR Y LOS SUBO AL INSTANTE Y HOY TUBE INSPIRACION Y TERMINE SUBIENDO 2 CAPITULOS!**

**ESPERO QUE LES AYA GUSTADO! HASTA EL PROXIMO CAPITULO!**

**LAS QUIERE ****Denise**


	12. te perdono

en todo el tiempo que estuvimos en la casa de los cullen mis tíos se hicieron muy amigos de esme y Carlisle cullen, que hasta quedaron en venir a nuestra casa para pasar el día, obviamente mis hermanos y yo a los hermanitos cullen no les hablamos en ningún momento como ya les dije ellos intentaban acercarse a nosotros pero nosotros se lo impedíamos, los únicos que se hicieron amigos fueron Lian y Emmett que se la pasaron todo el tiempo hablando y haciendo bromas pero el resto ni una sola palabra crusamos,pero ni les prestamos atención

-chicos es ora de irnos, en un rato tienen que irse al instituto-nos dijo demian

-al fin! ya me quería ir-dijimos Nicole Briana y yo

-chicas!-dijo Fernanda

-lo sentimos-dijimos las tres a coro

-una pregunta, ¿por que tienen los ojos de color azul, celeste, verde y gris? por que, por lo que veo no llevan lentes de contacto-dijo Carlisle

-bella tiene un don con el cual nos puede cambiar el color de ojos-dijo demian

-pero ¿por que necesitan cambiarse el color de ojos? dijo esme

-por que si salimos a la calle con los ojos de color rojo la gente empezaría a sospechar-dijo Fernanda

-esperen... ustedes se alimentan de personas?-dijo Carlisle

-si por supuesto ¿por que?dijo demian

-por que yo pensaba que se alimentaban de animales, como nosotros-dijo Carlisle

-oh no claro que no-dijo demian

-nos parecen mas apetitosos los humanos-dije yo-y no tenemos por que considerarnos unos monstruos por que esta es nuestra naturaleza, para esto fuimos creados, para saciar nuestra sed con humanos

-pero no les da pena ver como mueren, a cada persona que matan le están sacando la vida, matando al hijo,padre,madre de alguien

-noop, no nos da pena, por que son riquísimos-dije yo

-pensábamos que se alimentaban de animales y...dijo Carlisle

-pero no por eso, van a dejar de llevarse bien, solo por que nos alimentamos de las personas-dije yo

-no, porsupuesto que no, cada uno elige de que alimentarse, nadie tiene por que decirle lo que tiene que hacer a otro-dijo Carlisle

-ok

-a y otra cosa, nosotros les veníamos a preguntar si podríamos matar a personas aquí en forks-dijo Fernanda

-em... aquí en forks no, pero fuera de forks si, por que aquí en esta zona, ahí licántropos y si llegamos a matar a alguien nos delataran o directamente nos mataran-dijo Carlisle

-ah ok, muchas gracias por avisarnos y bueno hasta luego-dijo demian ya afuera de la casa cullen

-de nada, y muchas gracias por venir, nos han caído muy bien-dijo esme

-y ustedes a nosotros, seguramente nos veremos seguido por aqui-dijo Fernanda

-por supuesto

-oye lian! me has caído súper bien-dijo emmett

-y tu a mi emmett! Nos vemos mañana en el instituto-dijo lian

-por supuesto hermano!-dijo emmett

-bueno chicos vamos!-dijo demian

-ok papa

-adiós cullens!dijo demian

-adiós, hasta pronto-dijo Carlisle

Y así llegamos corriendo hasta nuestra casa

-hogar dulce hogar-dijo Nicole

-no soportaba estar ni un segundo mas en esa casa!-dijo Nathan

-chicos esta noche han estado muy maleducados, ¿por que se han comportado así?

-por que le hicieron daño a nuestra hermanita mama-dijo Nathan

-pero acuérdense que bella les dijo que se olviden de eso!

-pero mama!

-pero mama nada vallan a cambiarse!

-ok-dijimos todos al mismo tiempo

-chicos no tendrían que haberse comportado hace, ese tema es mío y de los cullen, ustedes no tienen nada que ver con esto-les dije

-pero ellos te dejaron sola!-dijeron todos

-si lo se, pero eso es un tema mío! y de nadie más!

-pero...

-pero nada! les quedo claro o se lo vuelvo a repetir?

-esta bien! nos quedo claro

-así me gusta brothers! los amo!

-nosotros también bells!

-ahora vamos a cambiarnos que falta poco para ir al instituto!

-ok!nos vemos en la entrada de la casa en 10 minutos ¿ok?-dijo Nicole

-ok!

Fui a mi habitación y abrí el armario para ver que era lo que me pondría hoy, obviamente siempre tengo que estar sexi, jajaja.

hoy en forks no hacia frio y se podía andar con shorts y remeras mangas cortas haci que yo opte por ponerme unos shorts muy muy ajustados y cortos con unas medias largas enrejadas, una remera muy corta que dejaba ver mi ombligo el cual llevaba un hermoso piercing com forma de mariposa, y en la parte baja de mi espalda dejaba ver un hermoso tatuaje también con la imagen de una mariposa que me pude hacer ya que con un don que tenia, podía tener la piel como la de los humanos y aproveche y me ice ese tatuaje y unas converse negras. Luego me puse sombra negra en los ojos y delineador y un poco de brillo en los labios, me hice dos trenzas largas ya que mi cabello era muy largo, me las ice para darle un toque sexi jajaja. Unas ves que termine agarre mi bolso, mi celular, mis llaves del auto y baje para encontrarme con los chicos

Cuando baje vi que mis hermanas iban vestidas con unas polleras cortas y unos tops que les quedaban divinos, Briana tenía una trenza al costado y Nicole 2 colitas y el mismo maquillaje que yo

-al fin bajaste!-dijo lian

-jajá tan tarde?

-noo pero sabes que nos gusta llegar temprano!-dijo Nicole

-ok vamos!

Y así nos fuimos a nuestros respectivos autos e isimos el mismo viaje de todos los días hacia la escuela

Como siempre los humanos mirándonos como si fuéramos dioses jajá

Pusimos nuestra vista en los cullen y vimos que había una chica, seguimos caminando y...

¡ALTOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! ¡UNA CHICA! ¿PERO COMO!

me gire para verla y me di cuenta que esta agarraba la mano de edward,¿pero que mierda hacia esa maldita perra!

Edward es mío y de nadie mas!

me di vuelta de nuevo y el se estaba besando con esa maldita zorra!

La matare la matare la matare la matare la matare decía yo en mi mente una y otra ves

La matara la matara la matara la matara la matara se empezaron a escuchar en las mentes de mis hermanos mientras se hablaban telepáticamente

Mis hermanos me tomaron de los brazos y me llevaron hasta un salón que estaba vacio

-la mataras verdad?-preguntaron todos

-SII! como se atreve!

-bella acuérdate que tu le quieres dar celos a el y no creo que el se quede atrás-dijo Nicole

-llamare a mi papi! Y le diré que la mande a matar ahora mismo!-dije refiriéndome a aro

-no puedes hacer eso! Solo por que beso a Edward imagínate como se habrá sentido Edward cuando te vio besarte con mirco!-dijo Briana

-pero pero... mierda! Tienen razón!

-exacto, pero ahora si tu demuestras estar celosa eso le dará ventajas a ellos-dijo lian

-lo que tienes que hacer ahora es darle muchos mas celos con mirco a el y mostrarte totalmente desinteresada por ellos, como si no te importara que ellos salieran-dijo Nathan

-yo estoy de acuerdo, necesito urgentemente besar a una chica con mis labios suaves y hermosos y...auch! ¿Por que me pegaste bebe?-dijo mirco pasándose la mano en el lugar que le había pegado

-uff,no exageres mirco!

-ok mi princesa hermosa!

-me ayudaras cielo?

-por supuesto gatita salvaje!-me dijo mirco abrasándome

-pero tendrás que besarme cada rato, ase una semana que no beso a nadie y eso es muuucho tiempo para mi-dije yo

-y yo? Hace un mes que no me acuesto con nadie! y yo tengo necesidades!-dijo mirco

-sabes que te quiero como un hermano pero yo haría eso sin dudarlo, total seriamos como amantes escondidos jajaja-dije yo

-tu arias eso por mi gatita?Jamás te eh visto denuda y sinceramente me encantaría-me dijo mirco en el odio con una vos extremadamente sexi y luego me empezó a dar besos en el cuello

-por supuesto mi leon, pero recuerda que solo es para satisfacer nuestras necesidades nada mas ni nada menos ok?-

-por supuesto gatita!

-bueno es hora de irnos a clase-dijo Nathan

-claro!, nos vemos en la cafetería!-dijimos mirco y yo yéndonos, ya que teníamos las mismas clases

Mirco y yo entrelazamos nuestras manos para ir a nuestras clases y me besaba cada rato jajá y yo le seguía la corriente, haber Edward quien es el celoso

Llegamos a la clase de biología y como no! Estaban Edward y esa maldita hija de pu...

_Cálmate nena, no los mires_ me dijo mirco

Luego estaban alice y jasper y los cuatro nos estaban mirando

La única mesa que estaba libre erala que estaba detrás de ellos a sique nos tuvimos que sentar allí

-buenas días alumnos-dijo el profesor entrando al salón

-buenas días-respondimos todos

-hoy trabajaran en grupo de 6 , unan su mesas y trabajen, hagan las paginas del libro 65,66,67,68,69 y 70 esto es un trabajo practico asique se tendrán que juntar en algunas de sus casas y hacerlo hoy es... martes y quiero este trabajo hecho para el viernes ¿les quedo claro se lo tengo que repetir?

-nos quedo claro profesor!

-así me gusta, yo formare los grupos y NO SE PUEDEN CAMBIAR ¿les quedo claro?

- quedo claro!

-alice cullen, jasper hale, edward cullen y Natasha platt aran grupo con... Mirco Luthor y bella Musack

-NO!-dijimos mirco y yo al mismo tiempo y todos los alumnos incluyendo a los cullen se giraron para vernos

-no hay vuelta atrás ya lo dije

-pero no nos puede cambiar? no nos llevamos bien con los cullen!-le dijo mirco

-y yo que culpa tengo señor Luthor! arreglen sus diferencias y hagan el trabajo

-pe...

-nada de peros, lo dicho esta dicho y no cambiare!

Genial! ahora teníamos que hacer trabajo con los cullen, que desgracia!No lo puedo creer! profesor amargado y viejo!

-empiecen con sus trabajos ahora!

jiramos nuestras mesas y quedamos enfrentados

-hola!-dijo alice entusiasmada

-mira no quiero hablar de estupideces, ni de contar nuestras vidas ni que intentes que seamos amigas y que te perdone por que no va a funcionar-le dije a alice mirando mis uñas como si fueran lo mas interesante que había visto

-pero solo quería saludar y...

-nada! ahora abre el maldito libro y pongámonos a hacer nues...

-por que tienes que hablarnos así? no puedes dejar el pasado atrás?-dijo jasper

-perdón? ja! después de querer asesinarme en mi cumpleaños numero 18 vienes y me dices "no puedes dejar el pasado atrás" ja! por dios jasper yo no me olvido de las cosas y soy una vulturi por lo tanto los vulturis NO damos segundas oportunidades, ahora quiero hacer el trabajo ¿si?, por que sino tendré que llamar a mi papi y pedirle que envié a jane para que se divierta un poco con ustedes aunque yo también tengo su don pero seria mas divertido verlo que estar concentrada asiéndolos sufrir jajaja, ¿empezamos?-les dije como si nunca hubiera existido esa conversación

Después de eso empezamos con el trabajo y solo hablábamos cuando teníamos que buscar alguna respuesta o algo del libro pero luego nada, aunque de a ratos sentía la mirada de Edward puesta en mi y la chica con su mirada puesta en mirco y... en mirco? que? active mi don para ver sus sentimientos cuando miraba a mirco, y sus sentimientos eran de ¿amor? pero... que mierda pasa aqui,aqui ay gato encerrado, empecé a buscar en sus mentes y wow que me encontre! Una conversación en la que Edward le pedía a la chica si le podría ayudar a darme celos jajaja!

No lo puedo creer Edward pidiéndole a este mamarracho que lo ayude a darme celos a mi por dios! lo siento mucho amorcito pero veras que no me da celos esta chirusa jaja

Mirco estaba mirando la ventana ya que habíamos terminado una página del libro y decidimos que nos reuniríamos en nuestra casa para terminarlo

Apoye mi mano en la pierna de mirco y este dio un salto del que casi cae de la silla luego le dije mentalmente

_Mirco gatito, necesito tus labios ahora mi vida_

_por supuesto dulzura mía, puedo hacer mas que eso si lo deseas gatita miaa!_

_Me encantaría saber que mas arias_

_Te lo demostrare cuando sea de noche y estemos solos ya que nuestros padres quedaron en ir a la casa de los cullen, lian y Briana se van a las vegas y Nathan y Nicole se van a pasear porai jajá_

_mm, me gustan tus pensamientos_

Leí los pensamientos de los cullen y ellos se preguntaban que habría hecho para que mirco saltara así jajaja

En ese momento el profesor se había ido, mirco se dio vuelta para mirarme y se acerco a mi y me beso, era un beso apasionado y lleno de lujuria yo lo seguí y me acerque mas a el hasta que escuche que alguien salía del salón, no me importo y seguí besando a mirco hasta que nos alejamos y mirco me sonrió y me di cuenta de que se había ido Edward y esa tal Natasha jajaja que carita habrá puesto Edward jaja

Alice y jasper miraban por la ventana y no se que me paso pero me vino un sentimiento de dolor de parte de alice y si pudiera llorar lo aria por que sentía que la estaba dañando y mucho el dolor que recibía de ella era de sufrimiento y de mucho dolor

-alice ¿quieres ir al shopping con migo este sábado?-pero que mierda ice eso se me escapo, yo no quería decir eso o dios

-me lo dices enserio?-me pregunto ella con un brillo de esperanza en sus ojos

-em... si alice, es enserio-le dije ya que sabia que no podía verla así por mas de que me hubiera dejado tirada, yo la seguía amando como una hermana

-si, si, si, si, si, si, si-dijo alice saltando ya que se había levantado de su asiento y con una sonrisa mu grande-por supuesto que quiero bella a que ora?

-em... a las 13:00 ya que quiero que pasemos el día juntas

-ok! te pasare a buscar

-no, yo te pasare a buscar a tu casa

-ok entonces te esperare allí!-dijo alice

En ese momento sonó el timbre y mirco y jasper decidieron salir para dejarnos un rato a solas

-lo siento enserio perdoname, perdon, perdon, perdon, perdon, yo jamás quise dejarte pero Edward dijo que serias feliz sin nosotros, yo no estaba dispuesta a irme y me tuvieron que sacar de la casa arrastrándome! no sabes el dolor y culpa que siento por haberte dejado y no haber estado ahí con tigo, lo siento tanto-me decía alice sollozando sin lagrimas, entonces active mi don y empezaron a caer millones de lagrimas por su rostro al igual que el mío ya que yo también estaba llorando

-te amo hermana, te amo y siento haber sido tan fría con tigo lo siento-le dije a alice llorando

-yo también te amo hermanita gracias por perdonarme y yo te perdono

-yo también pero solo a ti alice,nesesito tiempo

-por supuesto

en ese momento alice me abrasó y siguió llorando igual que yo la abrase como nunca antes, la había extrañado tanto

-pero como es que derramo lagrimas?-dijo alice todavía abrazandome

-un don mío jaja

-wow eres increíble jaja

Seguimos abrasadas y llorando durante 10 minutos hasta que sentí que alguien me levantaba y medaba un gran abraso de oso jaja era emmett

-oh bells, a mi también perdóname hermanita,perdoname, no sabes cuanto sufrí cuando no te vi mas, lo siento, jamás te volveré a dejar,jamas,jamas,jamas-decia emmett también con muchas lagrimas en su rostro, perdonaría a emmett era mi hermano y lo amaba también

-te perdono emmet, pero tu también perdóname ami, por favor-le die abrasándolo

-disculpas aceptadas jaja-dijo emmett sonriendo

-quieres venir de shopping con nosotras?, de paso vamos al McDonald y comemos algo, la comida de allí es riquísima

-me encantaría pero nosotros o podemos comer hermanita!

-con uno de mis dones podemos comer toooooooooooooooodoo lo que queramos y nunca engordar jaja, la comida es deliciosa

-genial en mucho años que no comía comida humana y ahora podre comerla jaja genial bells!

-ok pero solo a ustedes dos les hablare, por que necesito tiempo, por favor no me apuren! Si y díganles esto a los demás ¿si?

-por supuesto bells jaja-me dijo emmett

-los amoo hermanos mios,los amoo son todo!-les dije

-y nosotros a ti!-nos abrasamos y reíamos y a la ves llorabamos,nos quedamos así por 5 minutos hasta que nos fuimos a la cafetería hablando y riéndonos con nuestras maños entrelazadas jaja,que bueno volver a hablar con emmett y alice, los extrañe mucho

**esta parte si que me hiso llorar fue tan tan emotivo!**

**Bella va a ir perdonando a cada uno de los cullen, pero a su tiempo, ahora a emmett y alice y luego seguirán como ya se imaginan esme y Carlisle y Edward para lo último**

**Jajaja a Edward no le duro mucho su plan de darle celos a bella ya que lo descubrió al instante jajaja**

**espero que les haya gustado y gracias por los comentarios que me dejan, nunca pensé que llegaría 57 reviews!y eso me hace muy muy feliz y eso gracias a ustedes! las quieroo mucho chicas y gracias por todo su apoyo! y no olviden que si me quieren dar alguna idea sobre que le puedo agregar a la historia o como puedo hacer el proximo capitulo yo estare encantada de escucharlas!**

**Pueden contactarme por facebook en el de luh Denise vulturi (aunque no uso mucho ese) o por mi facebook el que estoy casi todos los días osea mi facebook con mi verdadero nombre:**

**Karen bartoluhe (mi apellido suena como"peluche" jajaja) **

**y bueno...miles de gracias**

**y hasta el próximo capitulo!**

**besos**

_**Denise**_

**Fexer**** si dew es un apodo que me pusiste quiero decirte que es genial! jajaja muy bueno, saludos **

**Denise**


	13. provando comida

hoy ivamos a ir con alice y emmett al shopping para pasar un dia de hermanos,como le llamaba emmett.

despues de arreglarnosseguiamos llendo a la casa de los cullen y sinseramente nadie pero nadie no queria juintos a alice emmett y a mi por que sgun ellos eramos Demonios totalmente insoportables,como en volterra,aqui asiamos bromas todo el tiempo,y era muy divertido para nosotros pero no era divertido para los demas.

Ahora estaba en mi auto camino a la casa de los cullen para ir a buscar a emmett y a alice

ya habia llegado y llame a la puerta,enceguida salio esme que siempre me recibia con una sonrrisa y un abrazo

-hola bella

-hola esme,bine a buscar a emmett y a alice

-o si claro,pasa

entre y habia mucho silencio,de seguro deven estar de casa

-¿donde estan los demas?

-carlisle en el hospital,rosalie en su habitacion,jasper y edward de caza y alice y emmett es...

-HERMANITAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!

se escucho que me llamaron y en frente mio vi a un emmett y a una alice con una sorrisa gigante,de repente emmett me da un abrazo de oso

-HOLA HERMANO OSOOO!-emmett me respondio con una sonrrisa mientra me dejaba en el suelo.

-hola hermanitaa-dijo alice abrazandome

-hola!,estan listos para ir de shopping!

-siiiiiiii

-ok vamos!

-diviertance niños-nos dijo esme mientras ibamos hacia mi auto

-asi lo aremos!

-nos vemos luego esme!

-ok

-YO QUIERO MANEJAR!,PORFIS BELLA SI? SI?SI? SI?,ME DEJAS,ME DEJAS,ME DEJAS?

-claro emmett!,tomas las llabes!

-gracias!

Alice y yo nos sentamos adelante con emmett ya que era una camioneta y habia lugar para 4 personas

-vamos a pasarla super!-dijo alice totalmente emocionada

-siii!,por supuesto!

nos la pasamos hablando en todo el camino,hasta que llegamos al shoppin.

compramos de todo,llebabamos 20 bolsas cada uno

-seria mejor que dejemos las bolsas en la camioneta,por que ahora viene la mejor parte!-les dije

-ok hermanita

dejamos las bolsas en la camioneta y nos dirijimos al mcdonals o mejor dicho yo los diriji

-hermanita!,vamos a entrar al mcdonals?-me preguntaron

-claro que sii!,la comida de aqui les va a encantar!,se lo aseguro!

-ok entremos!

fuimos a la parte en donde teniamos que pedir la comida,nos atendio una chica de 25 años,se quedo mirando a emmett y eso me enojo ya que nadie podia mirar asi a mi hermano!,es mi hermano y lo tengo que protejer de estas brujas!

-emmett si quieres despues te acompaño a elejir el anillo de compromiso para Rose,su boda sera genial! yo me encargare de organisarla!-le dije y emmett me miro confundido,luego le dije mentalmente por que le abia dicho eso,entonces el se rio de mi,y yo le pise el pie,a lo que el se quejo

-oh! si hermanita,sierto,luego me tendras que ayudar a elejir!-me dijo emmett

-por supuestooo!

-yo tambien ayudare en esa boda!,bella y yo seremos las encargadas de que tu boda sea la mejor!-dijo alice siguiendonos el juego

a y casi me olvido,les puse tambien a ellos el don de escuchar nuestros pensamientos.

-gracias hermanitas las quiero mucho

-nosotras a ti!

-¿que van a pedir?-dijo la bruja

-YO YO YO,EMPIESO YO!,YO QUIERO...-luego de decir eso emmett se quedo como 5 minutos pensando que iba a pedir hasta que me cance y dije

-vamos a pedir 6 cajitas felices con los muñecho includos ya que tengo que coleccionarlos,dentro de la cajita tiene que haber,una hamburguesa,papasfritas,y un vaso grande de coca-cola,por favor-le dije

-ok todo seria $120

-ok,yo lo pago

-no! yo lo pago-dijo alice

-nononono yo lo pago-dijo emmett

-claro queno!,yo los invite asique yo pago!-les dije

-pero te digo que no!-dijieron los dos a la ves

-ok,entonces agamos una cosa,dividimos los 120 en tres y pasamos caga uno $40,ok?

-ok!

despues dee sa discucion cada uno pago $40 y retiramos nuestra comida,fuimos a la parte de arriba para sentarnos en una mesa que este al lado de la ventana,ya que mientras comieramos queriamos ver la calle.

Encontramos una mesa y nos pusimos a abri las cajitascon una sonrrisa gigante en nuestras caras,empesamos a sacar la comida y yo les puse el don para que pudieran sentir el sabor de la comida.

-esto huele delicioso!-dijo emmett llebandoce la hamburguesa a la boca-DIOS SANTO ESTO ES RIQUISIMO!,LA MEJOR COMIDA QUE AYA COMIDO JAMAS!-grito emmett a lo que todas las personas que habian alli nos miraron como si fueramos locos

-O DIOS ES GENIAL! PASARIA MI VIDA COMIENDO ESTO!-dijjo alice ya que habia probado tambien la comida

-es genial!,por eso elegi este lugar para comer,pero no griten!

-ok,lo sentimos!

luego de eso seguimos comiendo y lo mismo paso cuando probaron las papas fritas y la gaceosa,para ellos era un descubrimiento osea algo nuevo,despues de casi 250 años que no comian comida humana esto era riquisimo para ellos y me asia muy feliz que puedan probar y disfrutar de esta comida

oh! y casi se me olvida luego de esas 6 cagitas la cuales no comimos 2 hamburguesas,2 paquetes de papas fritas y 2 vasos grandes llenos de gaceosa,alice y emmett querian todabia seguir comiendo eso y cuando fuimos a hacer el pedido,cada un de ellos se pidieron 6 cajitas para cada uno,no lo podia creer todas las personas nos mirban como si estubieramos locos,ya que con todo lo que abiamos comido parecia como si jamas hubieramos comido en nuestras vidas,jajaja pero igual fue divertido y ni hablar de cundo les ice probar el helado!,lo cual terminaron comprandose ada uno 2 kilos de helado de diferentes sabores,ellos no se preocupaban por que sabian que aunque se comieran todo lo que aya,no iban a engordar jamas,a sique aprovechaban la situacion,luego me preguntaron si podia dejarles ese don para siempre,a lo que yo les dije que si!,y luego me pidieron permiso para instalar ese don de la comida para usarlo en los demas cullen ya que ellos tambien querian que probaran esa comida,a lo que tambien respondi que si,tubimos que volver al mcdonals para comprar 40 cajitas felices,lo que iso que todos los que trabajaran alli nos miraran como si estubiesemos locos,lo cual fue muy gracioso,pero igualmente yo les dije que tenian que probar mas comida por que no solo existia eso solo,despues de comprar las 40 cajitas,las llebamos a la camioneta y las dejamos alli,luego fuimos a un pizza libre y paso lo mismo,les encanto la pizza,y entonces pidieron pizzas para llevar,compraron 10 cajas y las llebamos a la camioneta y por ultimo fuimos a la tienda de dulces donde solo abundan los chocolates y caramelos y muchos muchos caramelos,no les ice probar nada ya que no queria que se pongan a gritar diciendo que ricoo!,a si que compramos de todo tipos de dulces y chocolates,creo que nos gastamos unos $200 en golosinas,cuando llegamos a la camioneta les ice probar los caramelos y de seguro ya sabran como habran reaccionado jajaja,subimos a la camioneta y partimos hacia la casa de los cullen para que los demas prueben la comida que les estabamos llebando.

**hola!**

_**Flexer**_**:**_**no sabia que eras catalana,a si que dew en catalan es como decir adios o saludos,jejeje y como apodo aqui en argentina es un lindo apodo XD,jeje besos!y gracias por tus comentarios! =D**_

**queria habisarles que no me secuestraron ni nada por el estilo, se que tarde un mes en subir otro capitulo,es solo que no me llegaba inspiracion para nada y no sabia que podria hacer en el siguiente capitulo,pero tengan por seguro que NO PIENSO DEJAR LA HISTORIA por nada en el mundo,no empieso otra historia por que primero quisiera terminar con esta y luego empesar otras,si es que alguna lee la historia UNO NO SABE LO QUE TIENE HASTA QUELO PIERDE o SI TE AMO TENGO QUE DEJARTE IR quiero habisarles que las historia de uno no sabe lo que tiene hasta que lo pierde,va a tardar en subir otro capitulo o tal ves no la sigamos ya que esa es un historia hecha por mi prima y yo,esa historia la inventamos las dos juntas y nosotras obiamente no vivimos juntas y no nos vemos muy seguido,aparte de que no vamos a la misma escuela y que nuestros orarios no coinciden ya que ella va a la escuela a la mañana y yo voy a la tarde y es muy complicado asique esa historia queda pausada,y la otra historia que es seguida por mi prima,el otro dia vino a mi casa y me dijo que ya no tenia inspiracion para seguirla,entonces me pidio que la siga yo,esta en mi poder wuajajajajja,pero no estoy muy segura tengo que darle el SI ,pero igualmente como ya les dije primero quiero terminar esta historia,la cual empesare a subir capitulos nuevos mas seguido,no prometo nada pero lo mas probables es que sea asi,emm... les queria decir que ya no aguanto mas en tener a edward y a bella separados asique los juntare lo mas pronto posible y lo de mirco con natasha en el proximo capitulo mirco le dira a bella que siente algo por natasha y natasha hablara con bella y le dira tambien que ella siente algo por mirco,y bueno no estoy segura pero puede que en el prox capitulo bella y edward se reconcilien,no estoy segura ya que quiero saber cual es su opinion sobre eso,y bueno queria abisarles eso,y si tienen alguna duda o opinion o algo que decirme o no se algo para agregar a la historia,no duden en decirmelo! y como siempre muchas gracias por cada uno re sus reviews!**

**besos!**

**Denise **


	14. perdonando,mirco y natasha?

**Princesa Vulturi**

**Summary:** En luna nueva Edward no vuelve dejando a Bella destrozada por el dolor. Pero a sus 20 años descubre que era adoptada y que su verdadero padre era…

**En Luna Nueva, Edward no vuelve… dejando a Bella destrozada por el dolor. Pero a sus 20 años descubre que era adoptada y que su verdadero padre era Aro Vulturi. El cual les había encargado a Charlie y Renée que cuidaran a su hija para que pudiera tener una vida como humana hasta sus 20 años, pero que luego volverían para convertirla en vampiro y también en la princesa de Volterra.**

_¡Hola queridas lectoras! Aquí les dejo el capitulo 14 ¡espero que les guste!_

**Capitulo 14**

_**(Capitulo corregido por **__**Dani-vg9806**__**)**_

Estábamos en frente de la casa de los Cullen. Emmett y Alice no pararon de decirme, en todo el camino, que la comida era riquísima.

-Hola chicos ¿Se divirtieron?-nos pregunto Esme. Todos los demás Cullen estaban ahí mirándonos.

-Ho… -estaba por decir, cuando Emmett me interrumpió

-¿¡QUE SI NOS DIVERTIMOS! HEMOS COMIDO, COMIDA DE HUMANOS Y ES RIQUISIMA. TIENEN QUE PROBARLA. LES ENCANTARA. ¡CON ALICE LES TRAJIMOS UN MONTON DE COMIDA Y GOLOSINAS! LES PONDREMOS EL DON PARA QUE PUEDAN COMER, QUE BELLA NOS HA DADO Y ¡PODRAN SENTIR EL SABOR DE ESTA RIQUISIMA COMIDA! ¡VAYAMOS A DENTRO ASI PRUEBAN!-dijo Emmett gritando

-Emmett no grites, y que bueno que les haya gustado la comida humana-dijo Carlisle con una sonrisa.

Alice no decía nada, ya que estaba ocupada comiendo un sándwich, entramos a la casa de los Cullen y nos sentamos en el comedor.

-Por primera vez nos sentaremos aquí para comer-dijo Emmett

-Ok, pónganos su don-dijo Jasper

Alice y Emmett utilizaron su don.

-¿Que es ese olor tan rico?-dijo Jasper

-Es el olor de esta riquísima comida, mi querido Jazz-dijo Alice, todavía con el sándwich en sus manos

-¡Es verdad, huele riquísimo!-dijo Carlisle

-¿Nos podrían convidar?-dijo Edward

-Por supuesto que sii -les dijo Emmett, sacando toda la comida que había en las bolsas. Se las entrego y todos sacaron rápidamente lo que había dentro, luego dieron un mordisco y abrieron sus ojos como platos, parecía como si se les fuesen a salir los ojos de sus cuencas.

-¡OH! ¡DIOS ES RIQUISIMOOO!- grito Jasper entusiasmado

-¡Si, es verdad!- decía Rosalie

-Wow, sí que es rico-dijo Edward

-¡Coincido con todos ustedes! Es muy rico-dijeron Carlisle y Esme simultáneamente.

-¡Qué bueno que nuestra hermanita nos haya puesto este maravilloso don! Ahora podremos comer cuando queramos sin engordar. ¡Es genial!- decía Emmett

-¡Totalmente de acuerdo!

Luego de eso probaron el helado, golosinas y más. Se notaba que disfrutaban de la comida. Yo por mi parte, estaba feliz de que les gustasen, pero creo que es hora de perdonar a los demás Cullen. Menos a Edward, a él todavía no.

-Esme, Carlisle, Rosalie, Jasper, quisiera hablar con ustedes un momento a… solas, pero no aquí.

-Por supuesto Bella. Vamos al bosque.

-Me parece bien

Salimos de la casa y empezamos a correr, hasta que llegamos a un claro.

-Bueno, ustedes se fueron en mi cumpleaños número 18 dejándome con un gran dolor, porque ustedes eran como mi familia, eran una parte de mi, y se llevaron esa parte con ustedes, me sentí muy mal, y siempre tuve esa esperanza de que algún día volverían y todo seria con era, pero no fue así. Con el tiempo, bueno ya saben lo demás, y quiero pedirles disculpas por mi comportamiento, ustedes siguen siendo mi familia y siempre lo serán, yo ya los perdone, y me preguntaba si ustedes me perdonarían a mí…- les dije

-¡Oh! Bella hija, ¡Claro que te perdonamos!-dijo Carlisle abrazándome.

-Mi hija, ¡¿Cómo no perdonarte Bella? Eres mi pequeña y siempre lo serás, te quiero mucho hija-me dijo Esme sollozando y abrazándome.

-Gracias Esme y Carlisle yo también los quiero-

-Bella te pido perdón por mi comportamiento, no te trate bien, pero cuando nos fuimos me sentí muy mal y lo único que quería hacer era volver y pedirte perdón, ¿me perdonas?-me dijo Rosalie

-Claro que te perdono, Rosalie y me encantaría que nos lleváramos genial, me encantaría ser tu hermanita… Jajá-le dije

-Gracias, gracias, gracias… ¡Te quiero hermanita!-me dijo Rosalie abrazándome

-Jasper, yo se que tú te sientes culpable hasta ahora, pero quiero decirte que yo no te culpo por nada, solo fue un accidente y que me encantaría que también me aceptaras como tu hermana-

-Gracias Bella, gracias por tu perdón y gracias a tus palabras, ya no me siento culpable, y te quiero hermanita-me dijo abrazándome

-Jajá, yo también… General Jasper… Jajá-

-Me alegra que volvamos a ser como éramos antes-dijo Esme

-¿Cuándo perdonaras a Edward?

-Todavía no.

-Bella él te ama… Más que a nada en su vida, cuando se fue quedo destruido, destruido, no hacía nada, ni siquiera salía a cazar, no quería alimentarse ni hacer nada, solo pasársela en su habitación en silencio, por favor perdónalo hija, por favor, Edward no es el mismo sin ti, por favor perdónalo-me dijo Esme

-Está bien, pero denme tiempo

-¡Claro Bella!

-Y quién es esa tal Natasha?

-No creas que es la novia de Edward-me dijo Esme

-Por supuesto que no lo es, Edward intento darme celos con ella, pero no logro nada, ya que con mis dones lo descubrí al instante.

-Está bien hija-me dijo Carlisle con una sonrisa

-Bueno será mejor que volvamos a la casa-dije

-¡Vamos!

Y así nos fuimos corriendo de regreso a la casa de los Cullen. Cuando llegamos todavía estaban comiendo, ¿Acaso nunca iban a parar de comer? Creo tener la respuesta.

-Oigan, ¿Cuándo pararan?-les pregunte

-Mmm… no se-dijo Emmett

-No pueden pasárselas comiendo-

-Bueno-

Y dejaron de comer, pero igual sabía que iban a ir por más.

Pase unas horas más con los Cullen, pero ya era tarde y me tenía que ir, aparte Edward ya estaba queriendo acercarse a mi.

-Bueno, creo que me voy

-Ok bella. Muchas gracias por lo de hoy-dijo Carlisle

-No por favor. Fue un placer

-Bueno hija, espero que vuelvas pronto-dijo Esme

-Claro Esme, y de seguro voy a venir seguido, adiós

-¡Adiós hija!

-¡Chau hermanita!-dijo Emmett

-Jajá… Chau-les dije ya dentro de mi auto

Cuando llegue a mi casa no había nadie, de seguro habrán salido a alimentarse, pero todos no se fueron, ya que empecé a escuchar ruidos en el bosque, me acerque y lo que vi me impacto. Vi a Mirco y a Natasha hablando animadamente y luego ¡Mirco la beso! ¡OH POR DIOS! ¿¡Porque Mirco no me dijo nada? Es mi hermano y me tendría que haber dicho sobre esto.

Cuando llegue a donde ellos estaban, me aclare la garganta, para que se dieran cuenta de mi presencia y los dos se dieron vuelta.

-Eh Ho… hola hermanita-dijo Mirco tartamudeando… Debía estar nervioso

-Hola Bella- dijo Natasha

-Hola chicos, ¿me podrían explicar que hacen?

-Na… nada- respondió Mirco aún nervioso. Jajá… Qué risa

-¡Oh por dios Mirco! ¡Ya sé que le dijiste que todo era una obra de teatro para darle celos a Edward!

-Lo siento

-No pasa nada hermano, me estabas ayudando y creo que es hora de que me arregle con Edward

-Yo se que Edward te dejo Bella, pero él te sigue amando. Puede que hayan pasado muchos años, pero él te sigue amando, y sufre cuando lo rechazas-dijo Natasha

-Lo sé… Por eso mañana hablare con el-

-Vale Bella, y… me tengo que ir, nos vemos mañana

-Ok, Natasha. Adiós

-Te acompaño hasta la puerta- le dijo Mirco

-Ok

-Natasha, antes de que te vayas quería decirte que, todo lo que Mirco y yo tenemos es mentira… Pero por favor no digas nada todavía ¿Si? Solo hasta que yo te lo diga ¿O k?

-Por supuesto Bella, ¡adiós!

-Adiós Natasha

Luego de que Mirco la acompañara hasta la entrada, lo ataque con mis preguntas.

-¿POR QUE NO ME HABIAS DICHO NADA? ¿ACASO NO SOY TU HERMANA? ¿QUE TE PASA MIRCO? ¿COMO PASO? ¿CUANDO? ¿DONDE? ¿LA AMAS? ¿TE AMA? ¿SE CASARAN? ¡QUIERO SER TU DAMA DE HONOR! ¿POR QUE NO ME LO CONTASTE?

-No te dije nada porque no me atrevía a decírtelo, eres mi hermana y siempre lo serás, estoy enamorado, pasó cuando la vi, en el instituto, la amo, me ama, tal vez más adelante nos casamos, serás mi dama de honor, y la última ya te la dije- dijo calmado

-¡Oh hermanito! ¡Has Encontrado a tu compañera!-le dije abrazándolo

-Lo sé mi reina… ¡La he encontrado! ¡Estoy tan feliz!

-Lo sé… y ¡Yo mañana voy a declararle mi amor a Edward!

-¿¡Enserio hermanita? ¡Genial!

-Yo les avisaré, así después le pueden decir a los demás Cullen de lo tuyo con Natasha

-Ok hermanita. ¡Gracias, gracias, gracias!

-¡De nada!

-Y… ¿Donde están todos?

-Están de caza

-Entonces… Entremos y miremos alguna película, estoy aburrida

-Como tú quieras, hermanita, ¡Vamos!

Luego de que la película terminara, me fui a mi habitación y Mirco a la suya, mañana estaba decidida a decirle a Edward que lo seguía amando y que lo que se suponía que tenía con Mirco era mentira. Ya no podía seguir así, mañana si dudas sería un gran día.

_**Quería darles las gracias ah**__** Dani-vg9806, gracias Dani! Tkm amiga!**_

_**Espero que les haya gustado este capítulo! **_

_**Déjenme un review pliss! **_

_**Denise **_


	15. reconciliacion

**Princesa Vulturi**

**Summary:** En luna nueva Edward no vuelve dejando a Bella destrozada por el dolor. Pero a sus 20 años descubre que era adoptada y que su verdadero padre era…

**En Luna Nueva, Edward no vuelve… dejando a Bella destrozada por el dolor. Pero a sus 20 años descubre que era adoptada y que su verdadero padre era Aro Vulturi. El cual les había encargado a Charlie y Renée que cuidaran a su hija para que pudiera tener una vida como humana hasta sus 20 años, pero que luego volverían para convertirla en vampiro y también en la princesa de Volterra.**

**Capitulo 15**

_**(Capitulo corregido por **__Dani-vg9806__**)**_

Después de ver las películas me fui a mi habitación. Decidí llamar a Edward y decirle que nos encontráramos en el claro en 30 minutos. Marque su número y lo llame.

-¿_Hola?_

-Hola Edward, soy Bella

_-¿Bella?, ah… Hola. Estoy sorprendido._

-Mmm… si… quería preguntarte si podía verte en el claro, ¿En 30 minutos?

_¿Por qué esperar?... Ya salgo para allá_

-Vale, Edward. Nos vemos

_-Claro_

Después de esa llamada, salí directo al claro. Cuando llegue, el estaba parado, mirando la luna. Al sentir mi presencia se dio vuelta, y se acerco.

-Hola

-Hola, em… quería hablar contigo

-Yo también. Más que nada… quisiera que me perdonaras.

-Eh… sí, y-yo…-respire hondo para calmarme, empezaba a tartamudear- Cuando tú te fuiste, me dejaste con un dolor muy grande y lo único que quería era morir. Cuando estaba por hacerlo, Charlie me conto que era adoptada y… bueno esa historia ya la conté, luego me transformaron y me convertí completamente en otra persona. Puede que te perdone, pero no seré la misma persona- Dije soltando de golpe.

-¿Eso quiere decir que me perdonaras?- me dijo Edward con ilusión

-Sí. En todos estos años, he tratado de odiarte, pero me doy cuenta que no puedo, y que te sigo amando, aunque quiera odiarte, no puedo y se nunca podre.

-Gracias Bella. Gracias, gracias, y tengo que decirte que, yo jamás te deje para que sufrieras, yo pensé que ibas a ser feliz, que ibas a encontrar a alguien mejor, que te casarías, que tendrías hijos y que serias feliz, eso y…

-Yo iba a ser feliz contigo de todas formas-Interrumpí

-Pero yo no iba a poder darte hijos-Contradijo tristemente

-¿Hijos? ¡Jajá! Eso es lo que menos me importa, Edward

-Pero, sabía que con el tiempo ibas a cambiar de opinión

-Tengo más de 80 años y jamás he cambiado de opinión

-Yo también sufrí cuando me fui. Fui un idiota al dejarte… Te juro que cuando me entere que habías muerto, estaba dispuesto a ir con los Vulturis y provocarlos para que me mataran

-Eso no habría sido una opción

-¿Pero es que no lo entiendes? No puedo vivir en un mundo en el que tú no existas. Siempre será así. Y te sigo amando, siempre lo haré. Por favor Bella perdóname. Por favor te lo ruego.

-Está bien, Edward… Te perdono-no me pude resistir y antes de que lo dejara hablar me abalance contra él y caímos los dos al piso, y lo bese apasionadamente, a lo que él respondió con un beso más apasionado.

-Gracias Bella. ¡Gracias! Te amo mi vida, mi ángel, mi todo…

-Yo también te amo, mi cielo

-Quisiera gritarle al mundo que te amo, y que tú eres la única que me ha robado el corazón

-Y yo

-Espera… ¿Tu no estabas con Mirco?-me preguntó

-Eh… no. Fue todo una broma. Yo le pedí ayuda, para darte celos ¿Me perdonas?

-Si claro, pero no me gusto nada que te haya besado.

-Era parte del plan

-Bueno, ya está. Ahora estamos juntos y felices. Te amo, y jamás te dejare ir.

-Te amo- le respondí

-Y yo más- nos dimos un beso lleno de amor y cariño.

Ya estaba. Mi plan había resultado. Yo no podía seguir sin él. Yo amaba a Edward con todas mis fuerzas, y no podía aguantar estar más alejada, no podía, ahora seremos felices para siempre, y nada ni nadie nos va a separar.

-Amor, ¿A qué te refieres con eso de que no serás la misma persona?-me pregunto Edward

-Antes era una chica, tímida y torpe, y ahora digamos que… bueno… no soy esa chica

-¿En qué has cambiado?- pregunto

-Bueno, para empezar… Mi forma de ser, mi actitud -ahora ya no soy tímida, ni vergonzosa, ni soy torpe-, me encantan las compras, me gusta coleccionar joyas, me encanta el lujo. Los autos y repararlos, la velocidad. Me gusta verme sexy y que todos me miren. Me gusta usar ropa corta o ajustada, me gusta que me regalen obsequios. Me encanta celebrar mi cumpleaños -siempre hago una gran fiesta en Volterra-. Me encanta hacer chistes, aunque no siempre sean graciosos. Amo hacer apuestas y me gusta molestar a las personas. Mas o menos tengo un carácter parecido al de Emmett -solo que mi cerebro es de un tamaño normal y si tiene información, mientras que el de Emmett es del tamaño de un maní, al que no le entra absolutamente nada de información-. Soy un poco codiciosa. Pero no para tanto –me apure en corregir- Solo un poco -admití- y creo que nada más.

-Wow. Ok –rio nerviosamente- Creo que tendré que acostumbrarme a esta nueva Bella

-No he cambiado mucho

-…-

-Ok. Admito que si he cambiado. Pero solo que ahora soy un poco mas juguetona, nada malo

-Ok. Quería preguntarte algo, que bueno, mmm…, no sé, pero es que… Tengo dudas…

-Dímelo Edward

-Ok… Ahí voy…- Y no dijo nada

-¡Dilo ya hombre!

-Ok, mmm…, Bella, sigues siendo… siendo…- Y su voz se desvaneció

-¡DILO! ¡POR DIOS!, ¡EDWARD NO SOY MUY PACIENTE!

-Si sigues siendo…

-¿Virgen?-Pregunte al darme cuenta de que no lo diría en voz alta

-Eh… Si eso- Dijo un tanto incomodo

-Mmm… No, no lo soy-

-¿¡A quien se la has entregado!

-A un amigo que murió hace años-

-¿Porque lo hiciste?

-Primero. Si _tú_ no te hubieras ido, la hubieras tenido tu, pero ¡Por dios! ¡Yo tengo mis necesidades!

-Ok, lo siento. Lo sé, fui un imbécil… Es solo que, no puedo ni siquiera pensar que estuviste en brazos de otro hombre, aunque también sé que fue mi culpa, si yo no me hubiera ido…

-Shhh, no importa con cuantos hombres estuve, yo siempre te amare a ti.

-¿Con cuántos estuviste?- Pregunto curioso

-Solo te amo a ti- Respondí rápidamente

-Bella…

-Ok, está bien. Estuve con unos…- Pero mi voz se desvaneció. Si yo sabía a ciencia exacta cuantos.

-¿Cuantos?- Pregunto _de nuevo. _Creo que no pararía hasta que le dijera.

-Y… Pff… Unos… Mmm…

-Dilo ya… ¡Por el amor de todos los Vulturis!

-¡Oye! -exclame- ¡Son mi familia!

-Lo siento

-Con unos… ¿20?

-¿¡QUE! ¡CON UNOS 2O! PERO…

-Primero que nada, ¡No puedes reclamarme!, Ya que tú te fuiste. Y segunda, ¡Como me puedes decir eso si eres gay! –Pero vi su cara y recordé que no era verdad- ¡Ups! Lo siento… Es que Emmett lo dice a cada rato. Lo siento, pero no te tendrías que haber ido…

-Lo sé, y lo siento. Y también se que no tengo ningún derecho en reclamarte nada.

-Pero, igual, supongo que en algún momento… Tu y yo…-

-Mmm… Me gustaría una vez que nos hallamos casado- Lo dijo pensativo

-¡¿Qué? Estás loco… Yo no me pienso casar Edward. No es por nada, pero lo del matrimonio para mi es ridículo. No, no y no. Lo siento amor, pero no aceptare tal vez dentro de unos 40 años, pero no ahora, no, mmm… Me parece que Emmett tenía razón... ¿No estarás conmigo solo para darle celos a algún otro?

-¡Bella! Estás loca, yo no soy gay. Es solo que… Tú sabes, yo nací en una época en donde, era todo muy diferente, ¿Por qué no te casarías conmigo?

-No es que no me quiera casar contigo, si no, que ahora no. Tal vez después de años, años, años, años, años, años, años, años, años y años acepte.

-¿Por qué…?-

-Edward basta…

-Como tú digas, amor.

-Pero… ¿Enserio después de casarnos?

-Así es

- Humm… Está bien

-Te amo- me dijo dándome un beso

-Y yo a ti

Y así nos quedamos hasta que amaneció, ya que pronto tendríamos que ir al instituto.

-Bella… ¿Le puedo decir a la familia que estamos juntos?

-Eso ya lo saben…

-¿Se lo dijiste?

-No. Lo saben por qué están atrás nuestro

-¿Qué?-Edward se dio vuelta y ahí estaban todos, los Musack y los Cullen, mirándonos con una gigante sonrisa.

-¡Hermanitos! Qué bueno que volvieron a estar juntos- dijo Emmett

-Los felicito. Qué suerte que están juntos de nuevo -Nos dijo Carlisle y luego de eso todos empezamos a charlar, al fin había terminado todo, ahora empezaría una nueva vida.

**Hola!**

**Espero que les haya gustado este cap., Bella y Edward ya se reconciliaron! Que feliz!, intente hacer que este cap., sea un poco humorístico, pero lamentablemente no tengo el don del humor! D=. Pero buen espero que les haya gustado**

**Ahora, un review? Please!**

**Nos leemos en el próximo cap.!**

**Besos! **

**Denise**

_NOTA BETA…_

_¡Hola a todos! Ahora si… Es MI culpa que no se haya podido actualizar más pronto, ya que tuve un accidente, y no pude corregir el capitulo… DE VERDAD LO SIENTO MUCHOO!_

_Espero entiendan!_

_Att: Danii_

_._

_._

_._

_._

**Siento mucho mi demora, es que, después de que Dani me enviara el cap., yo tenía pensado publicarlo al día siguiente, pero es que la netbook se me bloqueo y no me la desbloquearon hasta hoy, mil disculpas y me pondré las pilas =D,pero también con todo esto del colegio y las tareas y las pruebas se me complica un poco =( no voy bien en matemáticas =( , pero buen, espero que les haya gustado el cap.!**__


	16. juntos

**Princesa Vulturi**

**Summary:** En luna nueva Edward no vuelve dejando a Bella destrozada por el dolor. Pero a sus 20 años descubre que era adoptada y que su verdadero padre era…

**En Luna Nueva, Edward no vuelve… dejando a Bella destrozada por el dolor. Pero a sus 20 años descubre que era adoptada y que su verdadero padre era Aro Vulturi. El cual les había encargado a Charlie y Renée que cuidaran a su hija para que pudiera tener una vida como humana hasta sus 20 años, pero que luego volverían para convertirla en vampiro y también en la princesa de Volterra.**

**Capitulo 16**

_**(Capitulo corregido por **__Dani-vg9806__**)**_

Después de que todos nos hayan felicitado, nos dirigimos a la casa de los Cullen y nos quedamos pasando un rato en familia.

Natasha y Mirco le habían dicho a la familia que estaban saliendo, pero obviamente antes nos pidieron explicaciones y así se la dimos.

Estaba aquí, con mi Dios griego redondeando mi cintura con sus manos, recostados sobre su cama en su habitación.

Mientras yo pensaba en nuestro futuro.

-¿En qué piensas amor?-me pregunto Edward

-En nuestro futuro

-¿Y qué piensas para nuestro futuro?

-Quiero estar contigo para toda la eternidad y amarte

-Me encanta-me dijo para luego besarme apasionadamente

-¿Y tú en que pensabas?

-En casarme contigo y ser feliz…-

Bufe. ¿Que aun no entendía que no me casaría con nadie?

-Ya sé que no te gusta la idea del casamiento

-Es… simplemente… ridícula

-Pero para mí no lo es- siguió insistiendo

Bufe. -Sigue con esa tonta idea- le dije mirándome las uñas

-No es tonta. Hare todo lo posible para que aceptes ser mi esposa

-¡Suerte!

-Bella…

-Shh

Bufo. No se daría por vencido.

En ese momento empiezo a sonar mi celular que estaba en la mesita de luz, lo agarre y vi que era un mensaje de Nicole.

_¡Bella! ¡Dentro de media hora tenemos que estar en el instituto! _

_Ven rápido que tenemos que arreglarnos…_

_Lamento interrumpir _

_¡Besos!_

-¿Quién es?

-Es Nicole. Dice que vaya a la casa porque nos tenemos que arreglar para ir al instituto.

-Aw... ¿Ya te tienes que ir?-me dijo haciendo un irresistible puchero con su hermosa boca. No me pude resistir y lo bese

-Sí, me tengo que ir-

-Mm… ok-

-Nos vemos en el instituto-

-Te acompaño hasta la puerta-

Sonreí.

Bajamos hasta la puerta y ahí me beso.

-**Ti amo amore mio***- le dije en italiano

-Yo más hermosa-

-No, yo más-

-Estas muy equivocada-

Bufe –Ok-

-Adiós, nos vemos en el instituto-

-Adiós-me dijo y luego me beso y no me quería soltar.

-Ed-wa-rd… me… t-engo… que… ir-le dije

-Está bien… Adiós, te amo-

Y luego empecé a correr hasta llegar a mi casa.

-¡Ya llegue familia!- grite entrando a la mansión

-**Ciao sorella********-me dijo Lian en italiano

-**Ciao fratello***** Donde están los demás Lian?

-Fueron a robar unas bolsas de sangre al hospital…

-Ah ok, bueno subiré a cambiarme.

-Ok sorella

Subí a mi habitación y me cambie a velocidad vampírica y luego baje a la sala de estar en donde estaba lian mirando ¿**Barney******?

-Estas mirando Barney Lian?

-Shh, cállate que va a empezar ¡Mi canción favorita!

Y luego empezó a cantar la canción de… Barney

_Barney es un dinosaurio_

_Que vive en nuestra mente_

_Y cuando se hace grande_

_Es realmente sorprendente_

_Él le brinda su amistad_

_A grandes y pequeños_

_Después de la escuela_

_Juegan todos muy contentos_

_Barney nos enseña_

_Muchos juegos divertidos,_

_El ABC y el 123_

_También son tus amigos_

_Barney viene a jugar_

_Cuando lo necesitas,_

_El también te ayudara_

_Si crees en fantasías_

Cuando termino la canción, empezó a aplaudir.

-Familia hemos llega- paro abruptamente- ¿¡Están dando Barney y no nos avisaste!-grito Nathan

-Eres un mal hermano-dijo Mirco fingiendo llorar

-¡Ustedes se fueron!-

Todos bufaron.

-Bueno chicos, es hora de ir al instituto-dijo Fernanda

-Ok mami-

-Adiós mis hermoso hijos-

-Adiós mama-dijimos todos a coro y nos subimos cada uno a nuestros autos. Yo elegí mi Ducati negra, que me la había comprado hace poco.

Cuando llegamos al instituto aparcamos en la entrada y cada uno bajo se sus respectivos autos y -en mi caso- mi moto.

Los Cullen ya estaban ahí.

-Hola hermanita-me saludo Emmett

-Hola Emmett

-Hola-dijeron los demás Cullen junto a mis hermanos. Mirco inmediatamente fue hacia Natasha y la beso.

-¿Esa moto es tuya, Bella?- pregunto Emmett

-Sip. Es mía-

-Wow. Algún día me dejaras montarla ¿Verdad?-

-Claro Emmett-

-Hola amor-me dijo Edward, para luego besarme

-Hola tonto…-

-Hey! ¿Por qué tonto?

-No lo sé… Jajá

-Bueno chicos, es hora de ir cada uno a sus clases-dijo Briana

Pero de repente, se escucho la voz del director diciendo que teníamos que dirigirnos al salón de música, ya que habían cambiado los horarios.

-Bueno… Entonces, vamos a música-

Cuando entramos al salón, estaba la profesora en el escenario.

-Hola alumnos. En esta hora, tratando de fomentar las artes y humanidades, y tratando de descubrir sus talentos en la música, pasaran cada uno a cantar una canción. La que ustedes deseen-nos dijo

-¡Oh, genial!- dijeron Alice, Rose, Briana y Nicole…

-Y bien… ¿Quién quiere empezar? Recuerden que es la canción que ustedes escojan.

-¡Yo!-dijo Briana

-Ok… Pase señorita Musack

_* Te amo amor mio_

_** Hola hermana_

_*** Hola hermano_

_****____Un muñeco con forma de tiranosaurio de color purpura, que a través de canciones, bailes, con una actitud amistosa y optimista, entretiene a los niños, les enseña a ser solidarios, a no discriminar y a ser personas positivas._

**Hola a todos estoy yo de vuelta, espero que les haya gustado el cap!**

**¡Besos! Denise **


End file.
